A Rogue's Sparkle
by NesSelene
Summary: Catherine Cousland is the twin of Aedan and younger sister of Fergus. Bryce and Eleanor are murdered, she loses sight of Aedan and she briefly meets Duncan during her escape of the Castle. At Ostagar she finds out something surprising. Read for more.
1. A day in Castle Cousland

_**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>__Note:_

_First of all, I hope you will enjoy reading my new story. Please, do not be afraid to leave reviews and/or add this to your favorites and alerts. ;-)_

_Second, I did not name the main character after somebody. Well in a way I did as these are the names of people who are very close to me. Combined this came out. (You'll see)._

_Third, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc.  
><em>_I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe.  
><em>_Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 1  
><em>_**A day in Castle Cousland**_

=Catherine=

_It was raining outside when Catherine, the youngest child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland and their only daughter, finally finished her breakfast. Her brothers, Fergus and Aedan, had been pestering her all morning to get out of bed. For some strange reason she was not in the mood to go anywhere today. Perhaps it was the weather that caused her to feel weary. Her Mabari, Dantos, noticed her mood as no other could. He remained calm so far as he walked by her side while Catherine went towards her room. She sat down at the vanity and looked in the mirror. It showed a lovely young lady, with chestnut colored hair. Her eyes were as green as a field of grass embraced by the light of the sun._

Slowly I picked up my brush and combed my hair. It was still wet from the rain and part of me wondered why I even bothered. A little smile showed on my face. Who was I kidding. I always did whatever I wanted. Much to my parents dismay. Without knocking, Aedan ran into my room while screaming out my name. I put down my brush and turned around, a bit surprised by the volume of his voice. Dantos suddenly jumped up and happily started running around Aedan.

"Calm down boy." I told Dantos while I bursted out in laughter. "What's the matter that you need to scream my name so loud?" I finally asked my brother.

"Catherine! Are you coming? We always train around this time." he said, this time more calmly. He had to catch his breath every now and then and I could only assume he had been running around to find me. I looked outside the window and the weather hadn't improved yet. I groaned.

"Oh don't be like that. Really. You shouldn't let the weather stop you. It's just water. Now come!" he said as he dragged me away from my vanity. It's a good thing I had my armor on! Dantos decided to join us as well.

"You're already late as it is. Move sister!" I freed myself from his grip and walked with him towards the training grounds. Fergus was already working on his training. Oren and Oriana were watching from a distance so they wouldn't get wet by the rain.

"They got it all worked out. Watching safe and sound and more important, dry." I said.

"You can't blame them." Aedan started laughing. "Really sister, do not stall this any further. Get your daggers." I took my two favorite daggers in my hands and twirled them around.

"Okay. I'm ready. Dantos, go sit with Oren" When the Mabari was with my nephew, who immediately started hugging the huge Mabari, my focus went to Aedan. I concentrated on his posture, how he was moving, what his hands were doing, where his eyes were going. I took in everything and then the training started. He melted into the shadows and I closed my eyes. I almost couldn't feel the air shifting around me. Even better was the sound of his boots. It wasn't loud, but I could hear them still. I struck behind me and he blocked it with his own daggers and smiled.

"Good Sis."

"You should try to be more silent." I told him while he kept on charging me.

"What's the fun of that, eh? I'd be beating you over and over again would I do that."

"As if." I replied as I charged back at him. A fight between rogues could either be over fast or could take a long time. With all the melting into the shadows and the quickness both possessed this would completely be about stamina.

"And not to forget you're a woman. It's a surprise you came this far with fighting already." he joked. He was trying to get to me and the second I would give in he would win.

"Shut up and just train will you?" Fergus suddenly said. He stopped his own training to watch us. Fergus was trained as a warrior and at first he wanted to learn Aedan his skills as well. He was surprised when Aedan favored the daggers over a sword and shield and questioned him if he not wanted to protect his family with warrior skills. After all, should he fall himself, Aedan would have to take over his future duties. He would be in charge of the Teyrnir completely if their parents would also be gone. When he saw Aedan became good with his Rogue skills, just as his sister, he stopped talking about it and accepted that he would defend the teyrnir with his Rogue skills.

Aedan and I both lunged out to each other at the same time and we used the same move, causing the daggers to be at each others throat.

"That's a tie. Good fight guys. You both improved quite a bit!" Fergus said while his hand hit the back of my shoulder. I put my daggers away and smiled. Aedan couldn't hide his smile as well and shook my hand to officially call it a tie.

"Have you heard there is a Grey Warden in the Castle?" Aedan asked.

"Are you sure? What would a Grey Warden be searching here?" He lifted up his shoulders and left the training field, leaving me with Fergus.

"Forget the Warden, Catherine. We should continue training." With large eyes I looked at Fergus.

"Aedan just walked off, but I have to train?"

"Do you want to shut him up about you being female by winning from him?" he whispered while he gave a wink. I smiled and nodded. The rest of the morning I spent training with my older brother. His style of fighting was completely different, but he had some great tips which I could use well. The training had tired me when we finished, but it also felt good. I went back in my room and filled up the tub so I could take a bath. Once I was undressed I slowly stepped in the hot water. The moment my whole body was embraced by the warmth of the water, I relaxed. Unfortunately for me, that feeling didn't last long as it got interrupted by knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Auntie!" I grunted at that word. "It's Oren! May I come in?"

"No Oren. I am taking a bath. Go to your mother, I will see you when I'm finished all right?"

"Okay!" he said and I heard his little feet run away. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted off.

"Catherine!" My eyes shot open by the person who was at the door, knocking loud.

"What!"

"Come out, please. Father wishes to talk to us." Great timing, Aedan.

"Give me a minute. I'll be there." No response was given and I stepped out of the tub to dry myself. When I had my armor on, I stepped outside to find Aedan waiting for me. He sighed and we walked towards the Great Hall where we had to meet Father. When we opened the door he was talking to Arl Howe. Briefly I wondered what he was doing here when Aedan decided to push feathers down father's bottom.

"Father, I got Catherine just as you requested." he nodded and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth moved up a bit.

"Howe, I'm sure you remember my children? Aedan and Catherine."

"Of course Bryce. It's hard to forget your skillful twins." he said with a grin. Something was off here.

"My son, Thomas, asked after you, Catherine. Maybe I should bring him on our next visit." Aedan started laughing and I threw my elbow in his ribcase.

"I have no interest in an arranged marriage." I simply told him. This was something he did not like too much as his mood quickly changed. Father continued asking Aedan and me to take care of the Castle while he was gone. Fergus was to go to Ostagar along with him.

"What? We can't go with you?" Aedan asked.

"We're trained good enough to join the fight father!" I continued.

"I know you both are pup, but this is not to be taken lightly. This is your responsibility as a Cousland. Do as I ask."

"Yes, father." We both said while we shot an annoyed look at each other. When he brought up the Grey Warden he caught my interest. I shot a look at him and he knew I was listening more closely now.

"As I said, Catherine, I would like you both to meet Duncan of the Grey Wardens. The Warden stepped in the room and nodded respectfully at father and then to us. I slightly dipped into a courtesy while Aedan slightly bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Duncan of the Grey Wardens." Father frowned at us and couldn't hold back on checking our lessons.

"I assume you've been thought who the Grey Wardens are?"

"They're an order of great warriors, father." We both replied at the same time. He chuckled and nodded. Duncan was worried though and explained he believed we were about the face a Blight. This brought him straight to the reason why he was here in the castle.

"Duncan will check Ser Gilmore's skills so he might become a Grey Warden."

"If I might be so bold, my Lord. Your twins would be a great addition to our order as well." Father's face suddenly became paler while he moved in front of us.

"I have not so many children, Duncan. I'd rather not see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke them into your order, that is."

"Of course not, my Lord." Duncan replied.

"But..."

"Father!" He looked at us with the 'do not continue that sentence' look and walked towards the fire.

"You can talk to Duncan at dinner. Leave us to our conversation now, please." he seriously said. Aedan and I walked out of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Aedan started. "He is interested in us! Can you imagine! Me and you as Grey Wardens! Living a glorious life!" he said as his eyes were cast at the sky which was now clearing up.

"Mhm." was al I replied as I started walking aimlessly. When I walked around the corner, Ser Gilmore stopped us.

"My Lady, your Mabari has gone in the larder driving Nan crazy. Your mother requests you get him out immediately."

"I'm sure that can wait..."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but you're mother insists this is taken care off immediately."

"Have fun, sis. I'll be at Fergus when you're looking for me. We still need to say goodbye before he leaves. Don't forget to come once Dantos is out the larder." I looked at Aedan while he walked off and made my way to the larder. Ser Gilmore was in a chatty mood.

"My Lady, did I hear correctly that there is a Grey Warden in the Castle?"

"Maybe." I said with a grin.

"Please, my Lady, do not torture me so! Is this true? Is there a Warden here?"

"Yes, Ser Gilmore. Actually, I just met him."

"Really? Why is he here? Is he going to test me?"

"I'm not certain if I should be the one to tell you." I said while I shot a look at him. He blushed a little, but waited unpatiently on my answer. "Yes, he is." I finally said.

He looked in front of him with the largest smile I'd ever seen on someone. He was so proud to be tested by the Warden.

"Let's get Dantos out first shall we?" When we walked in the larder Nan was shouting at our Elven servants. In the meantime Dantos was making a huge mess of the larder. It sounded that way at least.

I walked towards Nan and when she saw me and Ser Gilmore the Elves quickly ran off to do their job.

"You! That damn dog of you ran into the larder again! Get him off or Maker knows what I'll do to him!"

"Easy Nan. I will get him out and make sure he won't bother you again."

"He better not! That damn dog is more trouble than he's worth!" she said while she started cooking dinner. I opened the door of the larder and saw Dantos barking against the walls. I looked at the wall he was angry with and saw nothing. Yet I knew he wasn't like this for no reason.

"What's wrong boy? What did you find?" Suddenly giant rats walked across the room. He seemed to have a genuine reason to be in the larder this time! While Dantos chased after the rats, me and Ser Gilmore killed them as well. When all the rats appeared the be dead Ser Gilmore left me and Dantos to talk to Nan. As much as she pretended to dislike the Mabari she did spoil him with meat she had left. I petted Dantos his head and decided to go towards Fergus. Once I was outside the sun was starting to come through the clouds. This could be a good day after all, I thought to myself.


	2. Filling the Pot of Chaos

_**A Rogue's Sparkle**_

_Note:_

_First of all, thank you for the story alert to Sam25-2003 and my thanks for the favorite add Brittney89. I'm glad my first chapter made you want to keep an eye on the rest of my story! For all others, feel free to do the same and also leave reviews ;-)_

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Third, the rating for this chapter would be M just for the safe side._

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 2_

_**Filling the pot of Chaos**_

=Catherine=

On my way to Fergus his room, I saw mother standing with Lady Landra, her lady in waiting and her son Dairren. They've been meaning to marry me off to Dairren for quite some time now and today I would hear that again at least once. The last time I saw Lady Landra was at her salon. She was getting drunk really fast and had the time of her life. When I and my family arrived she looked like she'd been drinking all day, which honestly made me chuckle a little. The moment she saw me stepping in the room she dragged her son with her and planted him right in front of me, demanding we'd talk, hoping more would blossom between us that day.

I had to admit that Dairren had something about him that made him quite attractive and something did blossom between us.

"Ah, there is my beautiful daughter. I see you got the dog away from the larder? I do hope Nan was not too upset."

"Not anymore. He removed all the rats from the larder."

"Oh that's just lovely dear, just as we're having guests this has to happen."

I started chuckling. Mother raised an eyebrow and continued with what she wanted to say.

"You remember Lady Landra, don't you dear?"

"Of course I do. I'm pleased to see you again, my Lady."

"You're too kind dear girl. I brought my son with me so you two could catch up. I'm still hoping my work at the salon will pay off." She said with a wink. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Dairren."

"And you my Lady. You look more beautiful than ever."

"Flatterer." I softly said as I felt a blush coming up. After Lady Landra introduced her lady in waiting as well, Dairren and the young Elven lady moved to the study as Lady Landra decided to take a quick nap before dinner.

"You should say goodbye to your brother." Mother said when we were alone.

"Yes. Is he up in his room?"

"He is."

"Did you know there's a Grey Warden in the Castle?" I asked her.

"You haven't gotten it in your head to get recruited do you?" she asked, worry crossing her face.

"No, of course not."

"Good. The last thing I need is my daughter running off fighting like her brother and father. The castle can keep you occupied good enough. Your brother will do that as well, but that's not my point."

"I should go." I said. Dairren was in the study and I really wanted to talk to him before I would go see Fergus off.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"What brought this on?" I asked, surprised that my mother suddenly went a whole other direction with her emotions.

"Nothing dear. Time just goes by so fast. You're now a fine young woman in your own right. I'm proud of you." Without responding I gave her a hug.

"Now I will be gone tomorrow to visit Lady Landra her estate. This way people will not question you and your brother." I nodded and said my goodbyes when I turned around to head for the study.

When I arrived my tutor was teaching two young children while I noticed Dairren was in the next room. I slowly walked to that room and already felt the butterflies twirling around in my stomach. I softly knocked on the door to get his attention.

"Catherine." He whispered while he put his book away. I closed the door and walked towards the tall man. Ignoring the Elven girl on the other side of this room, I stood close to his body. He softly stroked through my hair and smiled.

"I missed you." He softly said.

"I missed you too."

"We don't have much time as dinner will be ready soon." He said with regret in his eyes. "and I'm to ride off with your father afterwards."

"Yes I have heard that. Can't you try to come to my room before dinner?" I slyly said.

"Makers breath woman. You are too hard to resist." He laughed. "I can come tonight after everyone is asleep. How about that?" He said as his face was coming closer to mine. "Your father is not to ride off until tomorrow due to the delay of Howe's men."

"I will hold you to that." I whispered as I finally touched his lips with my own. The kiss was soft, gentle, tender and exploring. My mouth parted and I was thrilled to find he did the same. Our tongues met and the butterflies only got worse. I put my arms around his hips and drew myself closer to him. Close enough to feel he barely could wait until tonight.

Too soon he broke off the kiss and smiled at me. I let go of him and gave him a small wink before I walked to the door. "I will see you at dinner." I softly said and I moved out of the study. I still had to go to Fergus and hoped they wouldn't notice my delay.

When I arrived I saw Aedan standing next to Fergus while Fergus himself said goodbye to his wife and son. His wife looked worried while their son calmly stood next to her.

"Ah, there's my dear sister to see me off. You did take your time! Aedan arrived long before you did." He said with a grin.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm here now aren't I?" I said while I hit his arm with my fist. "I'm going to miss you brother."

"And I you. Take care of everyone all right? Especially your brother here." He said as he motioned towards Aedan who reacted surprised and feigned to be hurt. I laughed and nodded.

"Do you think the Warden would be interested in us, Fergus?" Aedan said.

"If I were a Warden, I know I would be. You're both talented enough to join that order!"

"See, Cath? I'm sure I can talk the Warden into recruiting us once the battle is over!" You can sure try, were my only thoughts to that. I walked to Fergus and gave him a hug which he returned. Suddenly someone was tugging on my armor. When I looked down, Oren was standing next to me.

"Auntie! Auntie! Are you going to teach me how to use a sward?"

"It's sword, Oren!" Fergus calmly said.

"You can, can't you Auntie?"

"Well I use daggers myself, Oren. I can teach you how to use those if you want?"

"Yes, can I? Oren asked to his mother. She sighed and looked at Fergus.

"Sometimes your family causes me great pain, husband."

"Father will not ride off with you, Fergus. Howe's men seem to be delayed so they're going to wait."

"What? You'd think they're riding backwards! A bit of rain can't have stopped them so much?" he said to himself. At that moment our parents walked in the room.

"Oh, why did I even bother bringing it up when you're here yourself? I said to father. He chuckled.

"And miss having all my children in the same room at the same time? We came to wish you a well journey Fergus. I will join you tomorrow with Howe and his men as you've heard." Fergus nodded and father told us to go to bed early after dinner. Fergus seemed to find it all very funny.

"Getting send to bed early, are you little sister?"

"Have fun sleeping outside in the cold. At least I've got someone to warm me up!" I started grinning. Mother eyed me surprised while Oriana seemed to be worried about my response as she warned me not to spread the word if what I was saying was true. I waved her off and Aedan and I walked out the room after saying Fergus goodbye one last time.

"Is it true? It's Dairren isn't it! I knew it! Haha." Aedan said as he started poking my side.

"Just shut up and do something useful will you? Like… helping Nan with setting up dinner plates." I walked to my room and chose a beautiful low cut green dress with white lace to put on. When I had it on mother walked in the room to get me for dinner. She saw me struggling to close the dress properly and helped me with it.

"You look beautiful darling." She proudly said. "You really fancy Dairren don't you?" I couldn't stop the smile and nodded my head. With a last tug she finished closing the dress and I made sure everything was in place. The dress was cut low enough to seduce someone just the way I wanted. No matter how I liked my armor, dressed made me feel more beautiful. I kept my hair down, but brushed it a bit to make it look a bit fancier again.

When I arrived at the dining hall It turned out that everything was already finished. Duncan already taken his seat next to father while Lady Landra and Dairren walked in right behind me. The places were set up perfectly so I could talk to Dairren who would sit right across me. I took my place and noticed the eye Aedan was giving me. I decided to ignore him and father praised me for wearing a dress again. It was something I didn't do too often in my parents eyes. Mother sat close to Lady Landra and started talking the second she sat down. Dairren took my hand before he sat down.

"You look even more beautiful than you did this afternoon, my Lady." He said as he gave my hand a soft kiss. I slightly bowed my head and he sat down in across the table. During dinner I barely had eyes for anyone but him. We smiled to each other and blushed just enough for the other one to see. When I did look at the others I noticed Aedan was talking to Duncan passionately. I shook my head remembering his 'we can be Grey Wardens too' remark. Mother was smiling at me as she noticed me looking at her and continued her conversation with Dairren his mother.

My eyes fell back on my plate and I finished what was left. It was the last course and when my father invited the men for a drink, mother took Lady Landra and me for a chat as well. I looked back to Dairren as he followed my father and mouthed "see you soon".

"Dairren seems to appreciate the dress you picked out for him." Mother started.

"Oh I see a wonderful relationship and union in the near future." Lady Landra said while dreaming away at the thought.

"Need we discuss this now?"

"We're just curious how much is going on dear. It is obvious you fancy him and Lady Landra is certain that Dairren fancies you as well. You know we will not do anything without asking you first, but your father and I would like to arrange you getting married to him."

This went on all evening and even though other subjects didn't escape their attention as well, they were just too interested in an union. I was glad when they decided to get some rest and as father requested I would go to bed early as well, mother sent me on my way too. When I arrived in my room nobody but Dantos was there. I sat down next to him on the stone floor and scratched behind his ears. He then moved to the corner of the room and curled up to sleep.

An hour later while I was still glancing at the first page of a book I opened someone knocked softly on the door. My heart jumped and I quickly closed the book and checked how my dress looked. It was dark outside and the only light in the room was the one candle I had lit on the desk. Carefully I opened the door, hoping it wouldn't make too much sound. Dairren sneaked in my room and I closed the door.

As I looked at him I stood with my back against the door, simply observing him. He turned around and quickly walked towards me to kiss me deeply. This kiss was filled with passion and desire and I happily returned it. When he grabbed my hips with one hand and pushed me against him I softly moaned. I felt his hardened length through the cloth, which was in between us both, against me and I felt the desire built up.

Eager to feel his body I took off his shirt in between the kisses as he unbuckled his pants. Before dropping them he started on my dress. He moved behind me and carefully undid the lace. The dress came off rather easily and part of me wondered if he had ever done this before. When the dress dropped on the floor he grabbed both my breasts with both his hands and softly squeezed them. His fingers started playing with my nipples and I let out yet another moan. He stood so close against me that his length was now pulsing in my back. He started kissing my neck and I shivered all over my body. He turned me around roughly and kissed me again. I pushed his pants down so they fell on the floor.

Dantos didn't seem to approve as he started barking. When I looked at him, annoyed that he interrupted us and cursing myself that I kept him in here, I noticed that he was barking at the door. Dairren turned around and listened.

"It sounds like swords?" he said. At that moment the door got kicked in, knocking against Dairren his head. He barely had time to react as the sword was driven through his chest immediately. I ran to my armor and picked up my daggers while melting to the shadows.

"Well, Well." The knight said when he shot a look at Dairren. "Look at him!" he said to his fellow knight. "We interrupted them during a wild night!" he laughed.

"Come out girl! And we'll give you a fast death!" I held my daggers strongly and moved behind the knights who had walked in the room. It was enough to attack them from behind and so I did. With their dead bodies at my feet I quickly put on my armor and glanced at Dairren. He had died fast, but pain was written all over his face. His eyes were still open. Holding back my tears as good as I could, I sat down next to him and closed them.

"May the Maker watch over you." I softly whispered. I stood up and checked if there were more knights nearby. There were two knocking on my parent's door with force. They wanted to come in no matter what and they were shouting for my mother to come out.

I looked at the shield of the dead knight next to me and noticed the emblem was Howe's. Why would he attack us? I quietly walked towards the two knights and felt another presence nearby. Aedan! We both lunged out to a different knight and slit their throats. When their heavy weight dropped on the ground the door opened and mother came out.

"Oh Catherine! Aedan! Are you both all right?" Aedan just nodded.

"They killed Dairren." I said.

"Landra's son? Why would they do that?" she wondered. "Have you seen them? These are Howe's men!" I couldn't help the single tear that escaped from my eyes to fall down. I quickly wiped it away.

"We have to fight them." Mother seemed to think briefly about my comment and then looked at me.

"Where's your father? I haven't seen him all night."

"Maybe he's with Howe." Aedan said while he grimaced. Without another word I ran towards Lady Landra's room. She and her lady in waiting would spend the night there. The door was wide open and it pained me to see my mother's friend lied dead on the cold stone floor. Blood surrounded the two mother fell on her knees at the sight of her friend.

"Howe will pay for this." Aedan whispered.

"Yes." She silently replied. We moved on and on the corner, just before we would leave the area where all the bedrooms mother stopped us.

"Do you hear all that fighting? They must be everywhere."

"We must try to get father and move out." I suggested. Mother nodded and when I tried to run to fight she stopped me again.

"Wait. We should go by the treasure room and get at least the family sword out. This cannot be allowed to fall in Howe's hands." Mother showed the key while she said this and I nodded. The three of us moved down a man came running towards us.

"Ru…!" His eyes grew big when he looked down and saw the arrow sticking through his chest. He fell on the floor and anger quickly took over my tears. I rushed down with Aedan and we surrounded them in the shadows while mother ran straight towards the group of archers.

Aedan and I lunged out to the back archers and quickly ran to mother. There was another guard who could use our help as well so we ran towards him only to find out Howe's men killed him before we got there. Dantos was barking and he ran to us to help as well. I was glad to see my Mabari. When Dairren was killed all I focused on was how I could let that happen. Now I wanted all the help I could get to see these men dead.

Inside the dining room two other guards were holding Howe's men off quite effectively. They were tired from the fights however, and were glad when our little group stepped in. When the knights lied dead the guards quickly thanked us. They rushed out and Dantos started barking. I sat down in front of him, adrenaline still flowing through my veins, and gave him a quick hug.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Dantos." I whispered. "Let's go to find father." I stood up and looked at the open door. Mother and Aedan weren't here anymore. It confused me as a minute ago they were still next to me. A bit annoyed I grabbed my daggers and carefully moved around the corner. Suddenly my heart had dropped to my knees. A large man with two guards was standing in the path that would be the only way out. Next to me Dantos started growling and the guards lifted their weapons a bit. Where did mother and Aedan go! I could only hope they made it to the treasure room and to father. The middle man walked towards me. The fire lit up his face and my eyes widened when I saw who it was exactly. Arl Howe. My father's supposedly best friend.

He started laughing softly while he cornered me and I stepped back into the dining hall. I shook my head and frowned when he came in after me. He closed the door when his two guards had entered as well and sheated his sword.

"What a lovely night tonight, isn't it?" he mockingly said.


	3. Fallen

_**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>Note:_

_First of all, my thanks to Sertfly for the favorite add. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!  
><em>

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 3  
><strong>Fallen<strong>_

=Catherine=

It made my blood boil the way he tried to fit in a joke. He wanted to kill me, but let's play before we do? My grip on my daggers became stronger and Howe noticed this.

"It isn't going to help you little girl. Accept your fate."

"I'm not going to let you kill me." I softly said.

"You say that like I'm giving you a choice!" he laughed. "Snap back to reality, girl! You will meet your end right here!" The two guards moved away from Howe and started moving around me. I was now in the middle of the three men and they all came a bit closer each second. They suddenly took an arm each and I let out a scream and started struggling. Howe took out a dagger and moved closer to me. He was barely an inch away from my face and suddenly started licking me. I closed my eyes and turned my head just in time so he ended up licking my cheek.

Angry that I would not join his sick little game he made his way underneath my armor with one hand. I felt the cold steel of the dagger he was still holding on my skin. He didn't wait with thrusting his dagger into my side. The pain was immense. I gasped when he got it out and my knees gave out, causing me to drop on the floor. The two guards still held my arms, while I tried to release myself.

"As I said, Cousland bitch, you're not going anywhere."

Then the door opened, much to everyone's surprise. I jerked myself free of the guards grip and quickly took advantage of his entrance to melt to the shadows and quietly moved away from the men. Following the walls I moved out of the room. When I was out I showed myself again and took the arm of the man who had walked in. He nodded and quickly closed the door after Dantos ran out as well and barricaded it. He turned around and flashed a smile.

"It's good to see you're safe, Lady Cousland." Ignoring the fact that Howe stabbed me, I nodded to Duncan.

"We're not safe yet, but thank you for that rescue Warden." I said. He started running and I followed him best I could.

"Wait! They were heading for the treasure room. Maybe they're still there?"

"I doubt it, my Lady. With all due respect we have to move on towards the larder. Your father is in there."

"You found him?" Duncan nodded and without looking back he moved on with a fast pace and took Dantos with him. There were still sounds of fighting when we were near the main hall and I glanced at the treasure room which was nearby. I had to check if the family sword was retrieved. I didn't know what happened to mother and Aedan, but without given it any further thoughts I ran and found the door open. I carefully looked around the corner and saw there was nobody in the room. When I walked to the chest which contained the sword I saw the key was still in there. They retrieved it! I let out a contempt sigh and turned around. I hissed at the pain spike my side gave me and continued forward. Suddenly I heard a lot of screams and loud noises. The rest of the knights Howe brought had made their way through the main hall.

I looked around. One way Howe was still trying to get out that room the Warden locked him in to and the other was filled with his knights who started murdering every single guard who tried to defend Highever as good they possibly could. I checked the small chapel and noticed some knights finished with getting the dripping blood of the priests of their sword. I melted to the shadows once more and checked the fire blocking the way. I had to get through it somehow as the other ways were not an option anymore. In the corner was a sack filled with blankets. Carefully not to attract the attention of the knights, I took out a blanket and put it around me.

I noticed a spot where the fire had almost stopped burning and ran through quickly. Part of the blanket caught sparks of fire and I threw it off immediately. I quickly ran towards the main gate and noticed there was barely anyone left anymore. Most of the knights were inside on their murder spree. I looked around and then looked in the direction of the larder. They said they were heading there and it pained me not to be with them myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and turned around. Two archers were blocking the way partially. Without thinking I ran into the only direction that was still available. It was the total opposite of where I wanted to go in the first place, but I didn't care. The archers started yelling that someone escaped the castle and I heard the sound of armor coming after me. Every now and then an arrow flew by and I started swirling around the trees. I praised them to be there at a time like this and did not look back. With everything I had I kept on running until the sound of armor had died off and even then I didn't want to stop. My body decided otherwise and my knees gave out on me.

"Not now!" I cursed to myself and crawled further. When I realized there was absolutely nobody around I stopped. My eyes searched lights of the castle. I was too far away and I looked to the stars instead. The stars and the moon were the only source of the bit of light that was available and I searched around me. I had to find out where I was. The trees looked all the same to me and my wound started aching more. The adrenaline made me slightly forget about the pain, but it came back. Here I was, in the forest, armed with only my two daggers and absolutely no healing mage or herbs around.

Panic started to take over and no matter how hard I tried to keep my tears back they came out anyway. I sat against a tree and during the soft sobbing I looked at the locker mother had given me. Somehow I had put it in my armor without giving it a thought. I didn't dare to open it. I didn't dare to think about what happened to them. I left my parents! I left Aedan! Even Dantos was still in the castle. My memory flashed before my eyes how Dairren and I flirted, how we ended up in my room, how it was interrupted by Dantos and even worse Howe's men, how I got trapped by Howe, _how I got saved by Duncan and just as fast lost him and Dantos again, how I ran out of the castle trying to save my own life without trying to get to my parents and my brother..._

Sleep had taken over and I woke early in the morning. It was cold and dew drops covered the grass. I looked around and everything seemed to be a whole lot brighter. I checked my side and noticed it hurt more upon touching. I frowned and tried to get up.

=Aedan=

After our escape from Highever we had a long walk towards Ostagar. Duncan didn't talk too much, but always answered the questions I had. He also had Dantos with us. Catherine's mabari. Every now and then he softly whined, missing his mistress. How could I lose sight of my own sister like that. I was drowning in guilt when we finally arrived in Ostagar. We were welcomed by the King who wondered where father was. He was shocked when he heard what happened and promised we would see Howe hang after the battle.

Right now I was heading out into the Wilds for a task Duncan sent us on. After mother and I arrived in the larder, Duncan walked in with Dantos. I still could see the pain in their eyes when they realized Catherine wasn't with him. He couldn't help father anymore and mother decided to meet her end at her husband's side. Duncan recruited me right there, in front of my parents, and I was willing to become a Grey Warden. Not a moment later we were on the run.

When we arrived at the gate the guard gave us a final warning before we headed out. Alistair was a junior Warden and would guide us through the forest while we were getting vials of blood and the treaties. Daveth was a recruit from Denerim and Ser Jory was of Highever. After an attack of wolves we saw a wounded guard. I quickly walked towards him.

"We have to help him! Bandage him up at least." I said while I looked around. Maybe Fergus was around here as well! While Alistair applied the bandages I stood up. Ser Jory started to get scared and when Alistair finished the bandage on the guard he walked to Ser Jory. The guard made way to the camp at Ostagar while Alistair assured Ser Jory we'd know when Darkspawn would attack. That's why he was here.

"Let's continue." I said and walked further. We slaughtered the occassional Darkspawn groups and Alistair had filled the vials at the first three Darkspawn. He insisted on doing that himself, knowing their blood was practically poison. In the distance I could see a crumbled building and hoped that was where the treaties would be. I sheated my daggers and noticed the chest. My pace fastened slightly as I saw it and I sat down in front of it. I was surprised the chest was empty when I opened it.

"Well Well. What have we here?" a woman's voice said. I turned around and saw a young woman with dark hair and the brightest yellow eyes. Her clothes covered the necessary parts, but were quite revealing as well.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavanger, poking amidst a corpse who's bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey." When we all remained silent she continued.

"What say you, hm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied. "This tower belongs to the Grey Wardens."

"'Tis a tower no longer." she said. "I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here?" she continued as she started walking to the edge of the fallen tower.

"Don't answer her." Alistair whispered to me. "She looks chasind. There may be others nearby" She scoffed.

"Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair said, more to himself than to any of the others who were in his presence. I chuckled and shook my head. She then focussed on me, requesting my name so she would tell hers afterwards. I stepped forward and politely told her my name. Mother always used to tell us to be polite. The woman was pleased with how I introduced myself and introduced herself as Morrigan. She had information where the treaties were. Alistair tried to imply that she was the one who took it, but after a bit of patience it turned out to be her mother. She agreed to take us to her and I followed immediately. Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory hesitated, but did the same. It didn't take long for the woman to guide us to her mother.

She interrupted her daughter when she wanted to introduce us.

"I know who they are girl. You are here for your treaties, are you not?" I nodded and not even five minutes later we were on our way again. Morrigan's mother told her daughter to guide us out the forest. She clearly did not want to help us out, but she did anyway. When we arrived at a path, Morrigan was fed up with us.

"I shall leave you here. Follow this path and you'll arrive at your camp." She transformed into a wolve and scared the hell out of Daveth.

"I told you! She will come back and turn us into toads!"

"Calm down, Daveth. She's gone now. Let's go back to camp. We've got what we need." I said while flashing the treaties before his eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure Duncan will wonder where we are. Let's go." Alistair seriously said as he took lead to guide the group back to the camp. We were barely halfway when I heard noises behind us. I wasn't the only one who noticed it as Ser Jory was standing on his toes again. He took out his sword immediately and looked at Alistair who shook his head.

"There are no Darkspawn around." he softly said. I was still looking at the trees and bushes behind me. There was something out there which was interesting enough for me to go and check.

"What are you doing! You can't just go back! You can get yourself killed!" Ser Jory yelled.

"Shut up!" I said. "I can't ... explain this. I'll be careful." I saw a figure coming towards me and it seemed to be hurt. It dropped on the ground and tried to crawl further. I walked towards it and saw it was a woman. With every step realization kicked in.

"Catherine!" I yelled as I finally saw who the woman was. I ran towards her and let myself fall on my knees in front of her as I grabbed her for a strong hug. I didn't care about the tears that might have escaped from my eyes. Every minute I convinced myself I let my sister die in Highever, though here she was. I was so glad to see her that I didn't noticed her wincing at the hug. I held her back and looked at her face while I started stroking her hair.

"Makers Breath, Catherine. You're so pale. How long have you been wondering around?" Alistair, Ser Jory and Daveth arrived and Alistair sat down near Catherine.

"Now isn't that one a pretty jewel." Daveth teased. Catherine shot him a look and ignored him.

"Ever since highever..." she whispered. "Howe..." her eyes rolled back and fainted. I caught her and saw Alistair's eyes tracing her body. For a second I cursed him to observe a tired woman like that. Until I saw his eyes widened. He touched her hip and showed me the blood that came off. I looked at her and lied her down on the ground. Carefully lifting her armor I noticed she had a wound in her side. It was infected and I immediately linked her being pale to the wound.

"We have to get her to the camp as soon as possible." I demanded. Alistair nodded and before I could say anything he picked her up and started moving towards the camp. It couldn't go fast enough for me and even though we still had to watch out for Darkspawn and other creatures my focus was on Catherine. She still seemed to breath which was partly a relief. We arrived at the gates and the guard saw us coming and opened it. Duncan was at the fire and waiting for us. When he saw Alistair carrying a woman he rushed towards us.

"Alistair, put her in your tent. I will get a healer to look at her." he said as he rushed off. Alistair did as told and put her in his tent. When he was done I sat at her side and took her hand.

"Catherine Elizabeth Cousland! Stay with me you hear?" An old woman came rushing in the tent. When I first arrived at Ostagar she had introduced herself as Wynne. I was curious about the mages here so I had a chat with her.

"Help me undress her." she requested. Alistair paled up and started to move around awkwardly.

"Eh... undress?... As in fully remove the clothes? Not everything right?"

"No young man. Only untill her under garments." she said without taking her eyes off the young woman in front of her. I, on the other hand, did what the mage said straight away and when Catherine's armor was off I put a blanket over her legs.

"Now both leave the tent please. I will need to concentrate to examine her and you will definately not help with that." We left the tent and once outside Alistair took my shoulder and tugged it a bit.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need to go on with the ritual. You cannot help her now and Duncan cannot wait."

"What? That's my sister you're talking about! If this ritual is as dangerous as I think it possibly is, then I might not have a chance to say goodbye!" I growled. Alistair shot me an apologizing look and walked towards Duncan. I knew I had to leave and continue. It was my duty after all. I said a quick prayer for her and followed Alistair.


	4. Changes

_**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>Note:_

_First of all, my thanks to Horselover90 for adding this story to your favorites, to KiniroTora & YQ for adding this to your alerts, and to Erynnar for the review!_

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 4  
><strong>Changes<strong>_

=Aedan=

While I followed Alistair to the other recruits he looked dead serious. When we arrived at the most silent part of camp, Ser Jory and Daveth were having an arguement. I shut myself out from their words and looked back towards Alistair's tent. I wondered how Catherine was doing and if Wynne could help her. It wouldn't be right if Howe would manage to make yet another victem. The arguement next to me heated up and I couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Can you both shut up?"

"Yeah Ser Knight, try not to wet your pants..." I shot Daveth a look and he stopped his sentence. At that moment we saw Duncan walking towards us. He was holding a cup and something was in there. I could only assume it was at least the blood we collected in the Wilds. He caught our immediate attention with the tone he spoke with.

"At last we come to the joining." he said as he walked towards the table next to us. "They Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." He put down the cup and turn towards us.

"So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Ser Jory swallowed and moved around nervously.

"We're... going to drink the blood of those... those creatures?" Duncan frowned and walked towards him.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." he explained.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair continued.

"Right. So let's continue with this joining then." I said.

"We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first." Duncan looked at Alistair and nodded. "Alistair, if you would?"

_Join us, brothers and sisters_.  
><em>Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant.<br>Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn.  
>And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you.<em>

Daveth was called upon first and he bravely stepped forward, accepting the cup from Duncan. He looked at it and sighed before drinking a bit of the blood. He gave back the cup and stepped backwards a little. I saw Duncan and Alistair step back a bit too when Daveth started coughing. This wasn't bad yet was it? I looked at Alistair and he shook his head. I looked back at Daveth and saw he dropped on his knees. I had to resist the urge to run to him to help him. It was over fast and Daveth's body silently dropped on the floor.

Ser Jory was even more shook up by what happened right in front of his eyes. He slowly stepped back until he was against the walls. Duncan looked unaffected and called Ser Jory to step forward. He shook his head.

"But... I have a wife! A child! Had I known..." he said as he took out his sword. Stupid Ser Jory! Be a man for once. Duncan was as stone. He walked towards Ser Jory who was holding his sword in front of him.

"There is no turning back."

"No. You ask too much! There is no glory in this!" Duncan put down the cup and took out his dagger. He slowly walked towards Ser Jory who seemed confident enough to fight Duncan for this. Scared for the ritual he so willingly wanted to participate in before he saw Daveth dropping on the floor. He lunged out to Duncan. Duncan blocked it with his own dagger and it didn't take long for him to find a weak spot and pushed his dagger in Ser Jory's stomach. I held my hands before my mouth. This was by far the most strange ritual I had ever seen. Duncan got his dagger out and Ser Jory dropped on his knees. Wordless he fell on the ground where a large pool of blood appeared underneath his body.

"But the ritual is not yet complete." Duncan picked up the cup and turned to face me. His body covered with Ser Jory's blood.

"You were called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." he said as he held out the cup. I looked back to Alistair's tent once more, and saw the soft light of the healing mage fading. I accepted the cup and held it with both hands. _If I don't make it, be strong Cath._ I closed my eyes and drank from the cup. The smell and taste was almost enough to make me throw up. Nothing happened yet and for a second I wondered if this was it.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said. Then the blood did its work as my head started to give me a splitting headache. I put my hands on my forehead. Vaguely I heard Catherine scream.

"Aedan!" I opened my eyes, but saw nothing except for a large dragon on a huge rock. The dragon saw me. It felt so real! Then I blacked out. When I woke up, Alistair and Duncan were hovering above me. Their faces showed relief as they helped me up.

"It is finished, welcome." Duncan said.

"Two more deaths. In my joining only one died, but it was... horrible. I'm glad at least one of you made it through." Alistair softly said.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"I'm fine, now that it's over." I replied. I remembered hearing Catherine screaming and I really wanted to check up on her. Alistair didn't seem to sense that at all as he continued asking questions.

"Did you have dreams? I had terrible dreams after my joining." Wait, dreams? I thought about the dragon I saw, but Alistair was talking about after the joining too. Did I had to endure more than drinking this blood?

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the Darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come." Duncan explained. I nodded and shot a look at the camp.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your joining." Alistair walked towards me and pulled out a pendant.

"We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far." he said as he quickly glanced at the place where the bodies of Daveth and Ser Jory were before I woke up. They removed it either really quick or I had taken my time with waking up. He handed it to me and I put it around my neck.

"Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King." Duncan told me. Again I nodded and as Duncan and Alistair turned to leave I ran past them to see Catherine. The mage was standing in front of the tent and stopped me from going in.

"Is she..."

"She's all right young man. I managed to stop the infection from spreading further. She needs as much rest as she can get you understand?" I nodded and walked in the tent. Catherine was sleeping so peacefully. I watched as her chest went up and down and took her hand. She was still in her under garments and the mage had bandaged the wound. I pulled up the blanket a bit more so she wouldn't get cold. On her neck I could see a locket. It was fallen on the pillow, but it was still around her neck. I recognized the small seal on it and lowered my head. I was glad she had something to remember them by. I put down her hand and touched her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe sister." I whispered. When I wanted to leave I heard Catherine trashing around. She slowly opened her eyes and whispered out my name. When she saw me, her tears started to flow out of her eyes. I sat down next to her again and tried to remove at least some tears.

"Oh Aedan! I just had the most terrible nightmare!" she whispered as she started hugging me. "You were to drink poison and you passed out! I..." she stopped her sentence as she looked at me.

"Wait. Something is different." she said seriously. My eyes dropped to the ground as she remained silent, waiting for me to explain what changed.

"Cath... I have been recruited into the Grey Wardens. Actually... I am a Grey Warden now."

"How did you get recruited?" she asked almost so soft I barely could hear it. I looked her in the eyes. What I was about to tell would cause her so much pain.

"When we lost sight of you when we came out of the dining hall... we made our way to the treasury." I started.

"Yes. I went there as well after the Warden got to me, hoping the sword wasn't taken out by..."

"He found you? How! He only had Dantos when he arrived with us."

"Dantos? Is he here?" she asked. I nodded in reply and told her she would see him soon. "Duncan wanted to go to the larder, but I had to check the treasury. Stupid, I know."

"Oh sis, it's not stupid." I gave her a kiss on her forehead as she started sobbing again. "Calm down, Cath. It's all right." When she calmed a bit, I continued.

"I went to the main hall with mother and we found Ser Gilmore. He was protecting the main gates with all the guards there. He told us father went to the larder so we did the same right away." I waited a second for Catherine to take in this information.

"When we arrived there..." My memory of him lying there was so fresh. It seemed like a dream. "father was lying on the ground. We rushed to him, but he was wounded by one of Howe's men. Mother wouldn't leave his side and when the Warden came in he demanded a recruit."

"Mother stayed?" Catherine said in disbelief. "And he recruited you while our parents were about to die?"

"He asked father's permission and he gave it Cath. We ran as fast as we could after that. I tried not to. I wanted to find you first." Catherine's head dropped.

"So a Warden, eh? You will have to go with them, right?" She said as she looked me in my eyes.

"I didn't want it to be like this either, sis. I wished we both could have been recruited. Now that I am I do not wish you to undergo that ritual. Trust me. It's better this way."

"Better? My brother is a Grey Warden now and will walk a different path. Tell me, how much will we see each other anymore." I didn't had an answer to that. I knew she and I were close and the last thing I wanted is to walk out on her, leaving her alone to do her own thing.

"Catherine, you must be strong. Please. Fergus is still lost and for all we know he might... you might have to run Highever." Her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Don't you dare putting that on me. I never asked for that!"

"Let's talk about that later shall we? You still have to rest and I have to meet the King." Catherine nodded and lied down again while I walked out of the tent. Wynne was still waiting in front of the tent and talking to Alistair. When they saw me coming out he walked towards me.

"Wynne told me she'll be fine. How is she taking it?"

"Taking what? The fact that I'm a Grey Warden and she's not? Or the fact that Highever is taken over and she got wounded?"

"Right.." Alistair mumbled. "Sounds like you've got quite a bit to talk about when the battle is over." I stared into the distance and softly whispered "Mhm."

=Catherine=

While staring at the cealing of the small tent, I wondered how I should feel about the situation. My own brother now a Grey Warden. He loved the idea of becoming one along with me. The Warden twins off to ride to battle. I sighed while I slowly sat up again. I winced a bit from the bit of pain my side still gave me. It was a whole lot better than when I came in. The mage, Wynne, did a good job on it. When I woke up after the nightmare she held me for a few moments. She told me about the wound and that it would be fully healed eventually. I looked at my armor and decided to put it on to explore this place. I was careful not to force too much pressure on the wound and when I was done I collected my daggers and walked out of the tent.

Luckily Wynne wasn't around as I was sure she would try to keep me resting in my tent. I sheated my daggers and went to search for Dantos. I finally saw a man standing in front of a low gate. Behind the gate stood a Mabari.

"Good Ser, do you know where the Mabari is that Warden Duncan brought in?" He looked at me. He had a gentle smile on his face and nodded.

"Of course, my Lady. Here he is. He's one hell of a Mabari. Very strong too." I chuckled. Dantos barked immediately when he saw me and when I opened the small gate he started licking my face as I dropped on my knees.

"Hey there boy, I missed you too!" I said as I scratched him behind his ears.

"Ah, he's yours!"

"He sure is!" I smiled at the man.

"Come boy. Let's go explore this camp." Dantos gave a single bark and immediately started running around me. I thanked the man for taking care of him and walked past a cage which a guard was obviously guarding. I looked at the man who was in it. He was stripped until his under garments and looked so hungry. When he caught me looking at him he motioned me to come. I walked towards his cage and checked the guard. The guard wasn't paying attention so I turned so the man.

"Ha, someone finally comes and talk to the lone prisoner. You're not the one to sentence me right?"

"No, I'm not. Don't worry." I softly replied.

"I don't suppose you have a bit of kindness in you? All I want is food and water. They haven't fed me since I was locked up, and I'm starving!"

"Why would they keep food from you? What did you do to end up here?" I wondered to the man.

"I... wasn't deserting! I was out of my tent at night and they thought I was deserting while I was actually stealing." That doesn't make it better, I thought.

"I'll go ask the guard if he has some food for you." I promised. I couldn't let a man starve to death, especially not with the upcoming battle. When I walked to the guard he still stood still. He looked like he was sleeping, but with his eyes open. Maybe he had a daydream which kept him occupied enough not to notice I was standing right in front of him. When I coughed a bit he startled and snapped back to reality.

"How can I help you, my Lady." he seriously said.

"Do you have food for that prisoner behind you?"

"He's been pestering you? He should be convicted already."

"He hasn't been pestering me at all. Please just give him some food. Keeping him in the cell is cruel enough." I said hoping to persuade the guard of giving me some food. The guard sighed and gave in. He gave me some of his lunch and I kindly thanked the man for it. I walked up to the man in the cell and gave him the food.

"Thank you kind lady! May Andraste herself rain blessings upon you!" he said as he eagerly grabbed the food. While he starting eating he continued. "You might want something I don't need. Them Circle wizards got a chest where they keep magical things. I... stole the key." he said as he handed me the golden colored key. "Use it in good health!" he grinned. I nodded and walked away from the man. I wish I could have done more for him, but he seemed happy enough with the food he just got. I slowly walked to the meeting point where the King was and stopped far enough to see them properly. I hid myself so they wouldn't see me spying on them. I recognized the King, he was standing next to Teyrn Loghain and he had his golden armor on. It suited him. Across them were Duncan and Aedan. My brother looked annoyed while I could barely read anything of Duncan his face. It did seem like he wanted to say something.

Teyrn Loghain suddenly turned around with a large frown and I stepped back a bit. He mumbled something to himself and I wasn't sure what to make of it. My brother had his arms crossed and shook his head slightly when the King talked to him. I could see the battleplans on the table. Maybe things didn't go as he wanted? I walked away from the scene as Duncan and Aedan walked off to the fire in the middle of the camp. This didn't feel right at all. I decided to get a bow and some arrows while I still could. I had a feeling things were starting to change soon.


	5. Up and Running

_**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>__Note:_

_First of all, my thanks to Yuki-sama12 for adding this story to your favorites!_

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Third, I have little to no time to get the next chapter up the next four days as I'm nowhere near a computer. Next tuesday will be the first day I'll be able to put anything of the next chapter in a document. Or you can see it as building up your curiosity? ^_^_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 5  
><em>_**Up and running**_

=Catherine=

I followed Aedan and Duncan and saw they split up. Aedan was walking towards my tent and looked around when he didn't saw the mage standing near it. He quickly peaked in and sighed when he saw the tent was empty. I chuckled. Let him search for now. After I got a bow and some arrows from a merchant in the camp I decided to walk around a bit and saw Wynne standing next to the mage camp. I walked towards her and she gave me a motherly smile when she saw me approaching. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello young Lady. How may I help you?"

"Hello Wynne. I wanted to thank you for what you've done for me. You basically saved my life by healing me."

"Oh it is no problem child. I was glad to help you. You're far too young to go anywhere." she chuckled.

"Yes I am, aren't I." I softly said. My mood changed again. Her comment made me think about Oren and I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memory.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm not exactly sure what happened to you and your brother. All I can see is that it's bad."

"My nephew, Oren, was murdered in the castle. He was.. just a child. I can't wrap my head around why someone would want to do that. How someone even could do something like that." I decided to stop there before I ranted about everything that happened. The entire slaughter was unbelievable. Wynne took my arms and softly squeezed in them.

"You and your brother are safe. Everything will fall in place sooner or later. I'm sure of it." she whispered. I looked her in the eyes. This woman was old and had almost lived a full life and on the other side she looked like she could live another one as well.

"Are you going to be in the battle?" I asked her, wanting to swap subjects.

"Yes I am. I will be where all the other mages will be. Now don't you try to get yourself in that battle as well young Lady. I didn't heal you just so you could get hurt again so soon." she said as she pointed a finger at me.

"My brother will be in the battle I think." I simply replied.

"Oh yes. The Grey Wardens will fight alongside the King." she informed me. Grey Wardens, King, wait... Teyrn Loghain was with the King just now. Maybe I could request an audience and see if he's up to something. I wished the mage well in the battle and set a few paces towards Teyrn Loghain's tent when a man with strawberry blonde hair came running towards me.

"My Lady!" he said out loud. I looked at him and frowned. I always found formality too... formal.

"Catherine."

"What?"

"My name is Catherine. You may use that instead." I grinned. He shifted nervously and smiled back.

"Ah. Of course. Catherine. Your brother came to me as he is looking for you. You left your tent and now he's worried about your health. Speaking of your health, are you... feeling well again?" he carefully asked.

"I... yes I am feeling well actually. Do I know you?"

"Oh... I... We haven't met have we! My apologies. My name is Alistair. I'm a Junior Grey Warden around here." he proudly said as he extended his hand to formally introduce himself. I took it and shook it.

"When your brother found you in the Wilds I carried you here and gave up my tent so you could fully heal."

"My pleasure." I said. "I can move out of your tent if you wish. I'm already thankful I was taken care of like I was."

"Oh! No! No need. Trust me. After the battle tonight I am certain I can sleep anywhere at anytime!"

"You have my thanks. So, you will also fight alongside the King, eh?"

"Yes, I suppose I have to." he happily said.

"I'm sorry to cut this short. If you see my brother you can tell him I'm all right. He will have to wait. I am about to... have a chat with someone. It was a pleasure to meet you. May the Maker watch over you on the battlefield, Ser Alistair." I said as I tossed him a flirty look at the end of that sentence. He blushed and grinned and decided he was better off to turn around and leave really fast. I chuckled at the situation and looked towards the tent of Teyrn Loghain. It was a whole lot larger than those other tents of regular soldiers in this camp. He even had a guard stationed in front of it. When I approached the tent the guard held up his hand.

"Stop there please. This is the tent of Teyrn Loghain. Nobody is allowed to enter."

"I'd like to request an audience with Teyrn Loghain!" The guard wasn't pleased with my request and sighed.

"Stay here." he simply ordered. After a few minutes and some loud words between the Teyrn and the guard someone stepped out of the tent. The guard didn't look too happy, but right behind him was Teyrn Loghain. He looked as cranky as I thought he did in the distance. If he is the greatest general of Ferelden, why doesn't he look a bit happier?

"Oh you're the sister of the new Warden recruit, are you?"

"I am. You say that like you don't like Wardens." I observed.

"I heard what happened to your family. You have my symphaties."

"Thank you. You ignored the last part of my sentence though." Without moving a muscle in his face he chuckled with a low sound.

"Cailan's facination with the Grey Wardens is too much. He will get himself killed with that kind of trust."

"Sounds like you don't like the King too much either." I said as I crossed my arms.

"He's a son of Maric. That says enough really. Now I have things to do, if you will excuse me." he said as he turned around and walked inside his tent again. That was a pretty useless conversation. All it did was amplify my feelings that there was more going on than he let through. The guard blocked the entrance again and pushed me aside.

"Oh yes, it's not like someone is standing there or anything!" I snapped. As I explored the rest of the camp, I noticed people were massively putting on armor and collecting their weapons. Was the battle going to start already? So soon? I walked to the fire where I saw Duncan standing. He kindly bowed his head when I was near him.

"Hello Duncan. I've been meaning to thank you for getting Dantos with you."

"Not a problem, my Lady. I hope you are well again?"

"That I am. Do you mind if I wait here for my brother?"

"Not at all. With the upcoming battle I need to talk to him and Alistair anyway. Or... do you want to get them for me so I can talk to them?"

"Oh. All right, I will." I said as I walked off again. Despite the order to get rest I had walked around quite a bit today already. My eyes caught Alistair at his tent. He was getting some of his things out and carefully closed it again. I quietly walked towards him and touched his arm.

"Alistair? Duncan sent me to find you. He wants to speak to you and Aedan."

"He does? Oh. I suppose the battle is starting soon. I was just getting my things out so I won't have to bother you when you want to sleep after it's all over."

"Though I don't think I'll be needing your tent anymore, I appreciate the thought." I said as I gave him a smile. "Will you help me find Aedan?" He made sure he had what he needed and agreed to my request. The mages were all walking to their places on the field as did all the other soldiers.

"I wonder where he went. Even better, if we'll find him in this chaos!" I grinned.

"Maybe he went to the other Wardens. I know some of them went to get some food before they had to stand at their places and wait for the horde to arrive." Alistair was absolutely right. When we arrived at the other Wardens some looked at us and started laughing. I looked at Alistair and he started blushing. He obviously knew they were laughing for a reason. Aedan was sitting at a table as well, tapping with his foot unpatiently.

"Why are they laughing?" I whispered to Alistair. When he didn't respond I put my hand on his upper arm. This caused him to blush even more and I heard the laughter increasing. I removed my hand and looked at the Wardens while I went to get Aedan.

"Oh shut it will you? Immature boys..." I growled. When I reached Aedan he already saw me coming.

"Catherine! I have been looking for you! Please don't just leave anymore will you? I was worried sick!"

"Oh yes, I can see that. So worried you decided to eat. Anyway, Duncan sent me to get you and Alistair. He needs to talk to you both."

"I see. Let's go then." he said as he rushed off. I lifted my shoulders when I saw Alistair's surprised reaction and walked with him to the fire where Duncan and Aedan, who was there in record time, were waiting.

"As you heard..." he said while looking at Aedan "you two are to light the beacon at the Tower of Ishal. This is on the King's request."

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair said. He wasn't glad with that decision at all. Me on the other hand, was glad my brother wouldn't be at the King's side in battle. No matter how much he wanted to fight the beasts, I didn't want to lose him. Especially not after what happened not so long ago. Aedan however, obviously had other thoughts about it.

"I agree." he mumbled. "We should be in the battle. We should be at the King's side. No matter what he wants us to do. You can let Catherine do that! It's a safe job anyway." I looked surprised to Aedan.

"First you want me to rest and not go anywhere and now you want to send me to that Tower to light a beacon?" I said as I took a few steps towards my brother. Duncan put his hand in front of my way and continued.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly. This is on the King's request and will not be neglected you hear? He wants two Grey Wardens at the Tower and there will be two Grey Wardens at the Tower. You should light it when Loghain signals for it." Alistair frowned and dropped his head a little.

"All right." he finally whispered. "Just so you know, if the king ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no." he seriously continued.

"Oh. I'd like to see that!" I grinned.

"For you, maybe." he said with a wink. "But it has to be a pretty dress." Did he just flirt with me? I suddenly felt all warm with a wave of tiny little butterflies in my stomach for a moment.

"Back on the subject. You will leave after the front lines charge in. Alistair will know what to do exactly. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Duncan? May the Maker watch over you."

"May the Maker watch over us all." Duncan said as he walked to go to his position. I ran after Duncan and stopped him.

"What am I supposed to do in this battle?"

"You may come with me. I am sure the King doesn't mind an extra hand at his side."

"I'll be right there." I said after I nodded to Duncan. Aedan and Alistair stood behind me when Duncan walked away. Aedan put his hand on my shoulder, but I didn't respond. Only when he jerked me around to face him I looked Aedan in his eyes.

"I... don't really know what to say. Be carefull out there sis and stay alive. Promise me this." Aedan looked hurt. Hurt that we needed to go seperate ways. He had a new duty to get to the beacon while I was in more danger on the field itself.

"You know I cannot promise that. Ae.."

"Promise me!" he demanded.

"I promise." I whispered back. He then put his arms around me and gave me the tightest hug he had ever given me. Before he released me he looked me in the eyes and nodded. It was time for him to leave. As Aedan walked off to oversee the battlefield, waiting for their cue to leave, Alistair stood in front of me.

"I don't know you very well, but I do want to wish you luck out there. It's dangerous enough as it is and you're also recovering from that wound." He walked towards Aedan, but turned around to finish what he wanted to say. "That and... it would be ashame to lose such a lovely woman to the Darkspawn horde." He turned around and I smiled.

"Dantos, go with Aedan and Alistair." I ordered. The Mabari whined a bit, but when I pointed towards my brother and the Junior Grey Warden he listened and ran to them. It was time for me to stand ready as well. I made my way down to where Duncan and the King would be when the battle would start. Up on the ramp I saw Cailan in his golden armor. Duncan was right next to him. It seemed like he was advising the King about the battle. Loghain had left with a group of soldiers already to attack the horde from the flank of the battlefield.

The tactic seemed well enough to me and obviously also to King Cailan. Priests were walking past the soldiers, saying their prayers and given out their blessings. The mages stood back and I could see Wynne standing in the front line. They would release their immense mage powers to the Darkspawn when everything started. The archers were on a ramp as well, waiting to release their arrows in one cloud to catch their front lines. At my right in the corner I could see the Mabari hounds. A few soldiers were standing with them. They would be the ones that the Mabari would listen to. They were painted in different colors which gave them different advantages. They were restless, as was everyone else.

Everyone went silent and I could feel how tense everyone was. People were going to die for sure. But who and how many? Soft sounds of walking beasts were hearable and clearly coming our way. Duncan was right when he said the horde was moving towards Ostagar. The sounds of growling things broke the constant sound of their walking. In the meantime, Duncan had made his way towards me and dragged me back towards the walls.

"The King and I will fight this part of the battlefield with the other Wardens. Stick around." he whispered. Some of the Wardens cast their eye towards Duncan and me which made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I could see the Tower well from here and looked up to it. Before the tower was a bridge where soldiers were standing, ready to use their massive weapons against the horde.

I looked in front of me and vaguely saw the horde approach. They were taking their time and were in no rush. I couldn't believe I would actually see real Darkspawn. I couldn't believe this was even a real Blight as Duncan told us in Highever! Nerves started to build up in my body and I had a hard time standing still. I looked at Duncan and he was the same as he always was. Standing still and really calm. He caught me looking at him and briefly put his hand on my shoulder to reassure me things were going to be fine.

Again I looked at the Darkspawn horde. They had approached faster than I anticipated and they were almost close enough to rush in. Suddenly they stood still and more of the dark beasts began to growl and punch on the ground. I frowned and instinctively touched my daggers, if only to make sure they were still attached to my side. I had my bow on my back along with my arrows just in case I'd need it. Some men tried to step back, but were held back by other soldiers who motioned to gain some strength to face them. Then the horde of Darkspawn started running towards our army.

King Cailan stood at the edge of the ramp and looked towards the Grey Wardens and nodded. He then faced the Darkspawn horde and yelled for the archers to shoot their arrows at the horde. The fight had begun. The archers lit their arrows with fire and together released the string to shoot a cloud of fire lit arrows to the horde. It hit pretty good and most of the front line of the Darkspawn fell to the arrows. Then he called for the hounds to attack the Darkspawn. While they were running towards the horde King Cailan started yelling for the army.

"For Ferelden!" he yelled as he motioned his sword towards the Darkspawn horde.


	6. Ostagar Overrun

**A Rogue's Sparkle**  
><em><span>Note:<span>_

_First of all, my thanks to Red Jeanie for adding this story to your alerts!_

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

_Chapter 6_  
><strong>Ostagar Overrun<br>**

=Catherine=

The army ran forward into the Darkspawn horde. It was a chaotic mixture and I heard the soldiers death cries from a mile away. The Wardens were still at the King's side and the line waited unpatiently for a part of the horde to come through so they could get a shot at killing them as well. When they did, the King was the first to rush to a Darkspawn warrior. He killed him with quite some grace. Not long after a larger group came through and I decided to show my worth. I vanished into the shadows and walked to the side of the filthy beast. In one smooth move I stepped out and thrusted my first dagger in its side while the other one landed in its throat. Another Darkspawn came running towards me with a giant axe and I ducked under its swing while my legs caught his, causing him to fall down. Quickly I jumped on him with my two daggers pointed down. I smoothly removed them from his chest while I got up and searched for a new target. While this continued I made sure to constantly check the tower. Even though we could handle these waves for now, it would be a relief to see Loghain's troops coming to help.

=Aedan=

"What are all these Darkspawn doing here?" Alistair asked when we reached the second floor.

"Weren't you complaining you wouldn't get to fight?" I reminded him while scanning the room.

"Hey you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here. How do you think your sister is doing down there?" He suddenly added. I looked at him, a bit surprised my sister caught his interest.

"Well enough, I suppose. She's not new at fighting."

"So you said. We should get going. I'm certain they are eager to see Loghain's troops." I nodded and we both continued to clear the tower from the infiltrated Darkspawn. Dantos had proven to be quite an asset as well. At first I was surprised to find Dantos at my side when Catherine walked off, but his help was welcome. I could understand her decision to let the Mabari come with us. He would be safer, or so she thought. Every now and then he touched my legs with his body and ran off again to kill more Darkspawn. A Mage, who we met near the tower, came with us to help as well which made quite a good group. We arrived at the third floor rather quickly with all this help. In the last room would be a stairs leading to the beacon. It seemed easy enough to walk up there and to light it. Nevertheless we stopped and checked our supplies before we went up. I looked at Alistair, Dantos and the mage. When they all seemed ready I took the lead by walking up the stairs. I pushed open the door. When we were all in we looked straight at the back of a huge ogre. He was eating something that wasn't recognisable anymore.

"Let me charge in first, all right? Dantos and you will follow. The mage will stay back and try to heal us whenever possible. Also, keep your potions close just in case." Alistair whispered. When he finished, the Ogre roared as loud as it could. This was Alistair's cue and he rushed in. While he was trying to keep the ogre focussed on him, Dantos rushed in as well followed by me in the shadows to backstab the ogre. The ogre kept on pushing at Alistair and he had a hard time staying on his feet. The mage casted firebolts and wintergrasps whenever he could. The ogre had to go down as soon as possible. I ducked and sliced the back of the knees of the ogre before rushing out of its way. He fell and Alistair took this opportunity to jump at the ogre and push his sword in the giant body.

"Light the beacon!" he ordered. I ran to the beacon and lit it. It was on when I walked to the window to search the King, Wardens and Loghain's troops. Nothing was moving what seemed recognisable. Did they see the signal?

=Catherine=

I felt dirty with all the blood on my armor. King Cailan was busy with a group of Darkspawn and Duncan was at his back, killing those who came towards them. Where Cailan seemed to get a bit tired, Duncan looked like he could do this all day long. Suddenly Duncan stopped killing and turned to the side. A large ogre was running towards the King. Duncan ran over to the ogre to try and stop him, but he got hit by the ogre's arms and was sent flying in the air.

"Cailan, watch out!" I yelled, forgetting all formalities. He turned around, but he was too late. The ogre grabbed him and held him up in the air to roar at its pray. King Cailan faced away from all the slime that came along with the roar. When he wanted to order something to us, the ogre squeezed so hard I could hear Cailan's bones snap. All I could see was Cailan his face which was completely turned to unbelieve. His mouth was open as if he tried to inhale air. I screamed and when the ogre tossed King Cailan away, Duncan managed to run towards the ogre and aggressively thrusted his weapons in the chest of the ogre. The ogre fell with Duncan on top and Duncan released his weapons to grab his side. He had been hurt by the toss the ogre gave him earlier. He slided off the large body and walked towards the King. When he was on his knees he leaned over it. With one hand he supported himself and tried to catch his breath. The Darkspawn were closing in on us and we were losing. He desperately looked at the tower and right at that moment the beacon was lit. I ran over to Duncan and tried to get him to come with me. When I touched his arm to try to get him on his feet he roughly pushed me aside. I fell and lost the grip of my daggers when I hit the ground. I saw confusion on his face. The beacon was on fire, but Loghain his troops were nowhere to be found.

Duncan then looked up to a Darkspawn which was running towards him. It was carrying a large axe. I tried to sit up and searched for my daggers while I stared at the scene. The darkspawn lifted his axe and lunged out. Duncan just sat there, waiting on the blow to come. I found one dagger, but noticed the axe has made its full swing. With one hand I reached out as if I could do something and I yelled out Duncan his name. Suddenly the Darkspawn with the large axe flew back as if something pushed it. I quickly withdrew my hand, not sure what my eyes just witnessed. Slowly I focussed on the ground and I saw his tanned skin with dark hair. His eyes were still open and I had to swallow at the sight. I didn't even notice a few mages that arrived behind me. One of them pulled me back and shielded us while we started running. Was I actually running away from the field? I could hear the blasts and the ice blockades behind me while we kept on going. I should have protected them! I could have! For years I have been trained and now I didn't even prove myself. All I had proven was that I obviously lacked something when things came down to a real battle. I barely registered where we were going or who these mages really were until we stopped for the night. The image of Duncan his head on the floor haunted through my mind. While the mages started working on sleeping places and and a fire for warmth and food, one of them turned me around. My mouth was trying to tell her something and she took me to a log to sit down. It was the older mage, Wynne, who had taken care of me before the battle. She looked at me, her eyes seeking an answer to an unsaid question.

"I'm not hurt, Wynne." I whispered. "Dear Maker. Thank you for dragging me out of there!" I said as I realized how close things really were.

"You were lucky we noticed you there on that battlefield. Especially after you threw that Darkspawn away as you did." She saw that? It wasn't just me?

"What? I... He.. Duncan..."

"You have no idea what really happened, do you?" I shook my head.

"Has it happened more often?" she asked.

"No it hasn't. I searched for my daggers so I could stop it, but I couldn't find them in time and when I saw... I just wanted to kill him before he could hurt Duncan, but then he was pushed back by something." The mage nodded and stood up.

"We'll talk about this later all right? Will you help me to find something to eat?" Wynne asked and I slowly walked with her through the nearby forest in search for food. I then stood still and tears unwillingly flowed out of my eyes. Really strong of you, Catherine. Wynne turned around and saw me.

"Aedan was still at the tower with Alistair and Dantos." I whispered to her.

"Oh child. Maybe they escaped as well. The tower was one of the safer places." I sighed. Maybe she was right. From now on I would think more positive and look for them. If they really had escaped, they would be going towards Lothering. After dinner I decided to get as much sleep as I could.

The next morning I got up early. The night was not kind for me at all so I welcomed the daylight. A few mages were up as well and I searched all over the camp for Wynne. I owed it to tell her where I would be going. When I wanted to give up the search, I saw her coming out of her tent. I took a bit of food and ran over to her. She turned around to me as she heard me coming.

"Wynne. I'm going to look for Aedan."

"Are you sure you want to do that now? You can come back to the Circle Tower with us and at least rest a bit."

"I appreciate the offer and everything you've done for me, but I have to search for him. I already left Highever without him and only luck brought us back together again. I just have to."

"I understand, young lady. May the Maker watch over you on your travels. Come visit this old lady when you've found your brother all right?" I smilled and nodded.

"I will. Goodbye Wynne." I said as I walked off with my dagger to my side and my armor still attached to my body. I was too tired to clean it. I could buy a dagger in Lothering. It would be near enough to reach quickly anyway. I looked back as I walked off and saw Wynne still standing there. She waved and walked to the other mages again.

I only had to walk this bridge before I would arrive in Lothering. When I crossed it, I noticed a small group standing at the last part where the so called entrance to the village was. In front of them was the corpse of what seemed to be a knight. The moment they saw me, the whole group stood up and walked towards me.

"Hold on there, Lady." The leader of the group said as he pointed at me. My hand automatically reached for the dagger I still had while I listened to what he had to say.

"No need to get so defensive pretty Lady. We only ask fifty silver as toll." The man next to the leader nodded.

"I'm not going to pay any toll." I said as I tried to walk further. The leader of the group stopped me.

"You're not understanding me. No money. No entrance." I looked at him and counted the number of men. There was the leader and three others that I needed to kill if they really wouldn't let me through.

"You do not understand me. If you don't let me through I will kill every single one of you and trust me, after what happened I do not mind the deaths of four lowlife thugs."

"Oh ho. The lady thinks she's tough eh?" Another man pulled at the arm of the leader and started whispering.

"Boss. She doesn't look like one of thems refugees." The leader looked at my armor, which was still covered in blood from the battlefield at Ostagar, and sighed.

"All right, you may pass." Instead of walking away from them as soon as possible, I walked to the corpse of the knight and looked if he had anything that could identify him. I found a locked and a note and went back to the leader.

"If I hear you're bothering anyone else, I will make sure my dagger will have a mind of its own when it comes down to you all." The men stepped back at my words and freed the passage. When I was at the top of the stairs I looked at the area in front of me. There were quite some refugees here and several tents were set up in front of the village. Maybe Aedan was here already! If this wouldn't be the case I didn't know how long I could stay before the horde would catch up on this village. I decided to look around, maybe I could check the inn if they had seen him. When I arrived I noticed how crowded it was already. A lot of people were looking for a place to stay.

"There are no rooms available, young lady." The bartender said before I could ask anything.

"I'm looking for my brother, Aedan. Have you seen him? A young man, dark hair, green eyes. Probably travelling with another man with strawberry blonde hair?" The bartender shook his head and informed me that he hadn't seen anyone fitting that description. He would look out for anyone who might be the person who I was looking for and tell him that someone searched him. I thanked the man and stepped outside. The inn was too busy for my liking. I looked around and saw a man setting up his wares near the Chantry. I decided to take a look and when I arrived I saw he had a dagger amongst his wares.

"How much for the dagger, Ser?" I asked. The man looked at me and flashed a smile.

"Just two sovereigns, my Lady."

"What? Two whole sovereigns for a dagger of this quality? It's not worth 50 silver tops!"

"All right. Have it your way then. Fifty silver and it's yours." I frowned and reached my belt. Damn, not a copper! I sighed and looked at the man.

"Will you not hand a lady a free gift? At a time like this it would be a welcome gesture." I slyly said. The man didn't seem to fall for that however.

"Not a chance, Lady. In a time like this every copper is needed." I grunted and walked away. Maybe I had to visit the Chantry. Aedan might go there to look for me as well. I would not leave without having searched every single building. I slowly walked to the giant doors and opened them. Refugees had come here to pray, hoping the Maker could assist in their time of need. At the left of the room I saw a small group of knights who were keeping an eye on things while at the right was a single man, who seemed to be a soldier, quietly saying his prayers. I walked forward and looked at the note I found. The note was directed to Ser Donnel. I decided to check the man at the right first. I walked closer to him and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and seemed surprised.

"Ser Donnel?" I asked.

"Yes? Who is asking? And... I hope that's not your blood on your armor." He seriously replied. I smiled and shook my head.

"It isn't. My name is Catherine. I may have found something that is meant for you." The man looked at the note and locked I handed him and his eyes widened.

"This note is from my friend. My thanks for delivering this to me."

"Not a problem."

"I should leave now, I suppose. I still have a search to continue."

"What are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes." He replied.

"Does it excist? I mean... who would be in need for these ashes if you do find the urn?" The man looked like he had been hit in his face or just utterly surprised not everyone heard the news.

"You have not heard? The Arl of Redcliffe has fallen ill. I'm afraid if we do not find the urn, the Arl will not make it."

"Arl Eamon? Maker, how did that happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure, my Lady. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Farewell." He said with a gracefull bow. I turned around and took a seat on one of the benches. I looked at the statues the priests had set up when this Chantry was built. How did they Arl get ill? What happened there. I decided to go to Redcliffe if I couldn't find Aedan. Would I even find him at all? Shouldn't he be around here already if they managed to survive? I sighed and clasped my hands together. I closed my eyes and started whispering a prayer to the Maker. A hand touched my shoulder. When it didn't go away I opened my eyes and stopped my prayer. I didn't dare to look who touched me.


	7. Lothering in a Day

**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>_Note:_

_First of all, my thanks to bluevixen87 and Nemi-Chan for adding this story to your alerts and to Erynnar for the review! I appreciate it!  
><em>

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Third, I have made a drawing of how Catherine looks. If you want to see the drawing go to .com/#/d3jxgrl  
><em>

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

Chapter 7  
><strong>Lothering in a Day<strong>

=Catherine=

"Cath." the person whispered. I choked in my own words as I looked to the side to see my brother standing there. I gasped and quickly stood to give him a crushing hug.

"Aedan!" I whispered back. "I knew it." I said as I looked at his face. "I knew you would escape." He started laughing and held his hand on my hair briefly.

"Maker's sake, you need a bath sister!"

"That I do brother. That I do." Alistair walked towards us as well and briefly flashed a smile.

"It's good to see you're alive Catherine." he softly said.

"And you, Alistair." I noticed something was bothering him. "I... I'm sorry about Duncan." I whispered. His face betrayed him and I knew I was right.

"I'm sorry I couldn't safe him." I continued as I bowed my head. "I should have been faster and..."

"Stop Cath." Aedan interrupted. "Do not torture yourself."

"You weren't there!" I shouted a whole lot louder than I actually meant, but I continued. "You didn't see how that Darkspawn... with that... you didn't see!"

"It wasn't your fault Catherine." Alistair replied. I lowered my head and a woman stepped forward. I looked at her and back to my brother.

"This is Morrigan. She helped us get the treaties to get an army to stop the blight."

"Oh... I'm Catherine. Please to meet you." I said automatically.

"Just as polite as your brother is." she answered. "I shall wait outside." I watched as the woman walked away and wondered if she ever got cold with those kind of clothes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to derail my current train of thoughts.

"We must go to Redcliffe and see if we can help Arl Eamon. He's deadly ill and perhaps we can help by finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes by ourself." I continued. Dantos barked as he agreed and I sat down to give him a hug. He had been waiting so patiently for some attention.

"He's ill? Aedan and I also talked about where to go and Redcliffe came up first as well. This way we can see where to go next and if we can get help from them once the Arl gets better." Alistair said.

"Do you know the Arl?" I asked.

"Yes. He... sort of raised me before I was sent to the Chantry for Templar training."

"So you're a templar?"

"Not officially. I never took my vows, but only done the training. Duncan... got me out right in time before I had to take those vows. If he hadn't done that, I'd probably be high on Lyrium now."

"Lyrium? Why do Templars use it?"

"It's said that it enhances our abilities. I'm not quite sure what to think of that personally." I stopped with my questions, not wanting to launch every single comment to Alistair. I looked at Aedan and doubted for a moment.

"What happened to you both in Ostagar?" I suddenly asked.

"When we arrived at the tower, we saw it was overrun by Darkspawn." Aedan started. "We had to clear the tower before we could light the beacon. When we finally managed we got shot by Darkspawn archers." I gasped and started checking Aedan on wounds to which he took my hands.

"Don't worry. We're all right. We were saved just in time by the woman you just met and her mother."

"How?" I wondered out loud. I couldn't imagine people could break through that Darkspawn horde so easily.

"Ugh. Don't ask. She said her mother became a bird and plucked us out of that tower..." Aedan's mood changed. "We saw now movement down there. I thought you died." he whispered.

"I survived as you can see." I replied.

"What happened to you down there?" I frowned and turned away from Aedan. It took a minute before I decided what I wanted to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I walked passed Aedan and Alistair to get out of the Chantry. I felt his eyes on me and was grateful that Once outside, the woman sighed.

"You all certainly took your time." she said.

"Feel free to leave if it bothers you." I said as I walked to the bridge without giving the woman a look. We decided to help some people while we were here. Surprisingly some of the missions included killing corrupted guards or attacking beasts. When we got back to report to the people their mission was finished, I got some money from Aedan and bought the dagger for the agreed fifty silvers. Glad that I finally had a set again I turned towards my brother. Aedan and Alistair wanted to stop by the inn before going towards Redcliffe. When we stepped inside, the inn was filled with guards, pushing all the other people aside. One of them turned around and started grinning. His mate turned as well and looked as if he recognized us.

"Aren't these the ones we were looking for?"

"They are indeed. We are here to arrest you..." the man said as he pointed towards us. "... for the murder of King Cailan."

"What? Don't be so stupid!" I said while stepping forward.

"You will come with us. Dead or alive."

"You may certainly try." Aedan said. The guards took their swords out, but halted when a priestess interrupted them.

"I can't let you harm these people." she said.

"Step aside, priestess. Else I cannot guarantee you won't be harmed as well." he threatened. The red headed woman chuckled and held up her daggers to defend us. The guards obviously didn't care about a priestess on their 'to do' list and started attacking us. It didn't last long when the leader of the group gave up and begged for his life. When Aedan stepped towards the guard to kill him the priestess stood in his way.

"He surrendered." She said with an Orlesian accent. "Let this man go." I stepped next to the priestess and with my hand I lowered his sword.

"She's right, Aedan."

"Are you kidding me Cath? This man just accused all Wardens of killing our King!"

"I know, but he can pass a message to Loghain." I whispered. I could see Aedan thinking about that remark.

"Fine. Leave. Now, and tell Loghain we're not done with him yet." The man nodded and rushed out of the inn with his fellow guards. Aedan sheated his sword and I turned to the priestess.

"You fight pretty well for a priestess." I said.

"I was not always one." she stated and looked at Aedan. "You are Wardens, are you not?"

"Well... yes. This is Alistair and I am Aedan. Morrigan here, helps us as well and next to you is my sister, Catherine." The sister smiled and nodded to all of us when Aedan introduced us.

"My name is Leliana. I will come with you to help stop the Blight." Aedan and I exchanged a look and he lifted up his shoulders.

"All right." We both said at the same time.

"Welcome to our little group!" I happily said.

"You have obviously hit your head harder than mother believed." Morrigan said to Aedan. He tossed Morrigan an annoyed look and focussed back on Leliana.

"How did you know we we're Wardens by the way?" he asked.

"I had a vision from the Maker."

"Eh... can you elaborate?" The woman lowered her head for a second.

"I know it sounds strange, but I had a dream. I knew it was about the Blight. You're arrival here, it could not be a coincidence. Also, you're not from Lothering. That helped to identify you as well." she chuckled. We all left the inn and stopped by the merchant to get Leliana some leather armor. Once she was changed into the armor we continued.

"We shouldn't stay too long around here." I said to Aedan.

"You're right. This village is too close to Ostagar. The horde might come here quickly enough." He said. We walked to the other end of Lothering when we saw a man in a cage. Aedan kept on walking along with Morrigan, but I stopped. Leliana stood next to me.

"We can't just leave him in there." I whispered to Leliana. "No matter what he's done, leaving him to the Darkspawn is a horrible fate." I looked around and saw no guards in the area. At least none that was watching this man. Not like the man at Ostagar, who was protected all day and all night long.

"He is a Qunari and far away from his home. The revered mother set him in this cage when we learned he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children." I ignored that fact and looked at the man.

"What is your name?" I said to the man. He looked at me without any emotion on his face.

"You are not one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."

"I can free you from this cage!" I said.

"You have the key? I confess. I did not think the priest would part with it." I looked towards the Chantry and considered it safe enough to free him.

"She did not." I simply replied.

"Why do you want me freed?" he asked.

"We can use any help we can get against the Blight."

"You are a Warden?

"I'm not, but my brother and our friend overthere both are." I said as I started working on opening the cage.

"So be it. Set me free and I will follow you against the Blight."

"Cath. What are you doing?" I heard Aedan say. When I ignored him he turned me around, away from the cage. I broke free from his grip and turned back.

"Stop it Aedan. We cannot leave him here. He can help us." The lock broke free and the man stepped out. My brother sighed and I looked at the man.

"I will follow you into battle. In doing so I will find my attonement."

"Glad to have you with us, Sten." Leliana said.

"Can we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere." I nodded and we made our way to the other side of town where a bridge would lead towards the road. Of course, things could never be easy as I quickly noticed the group waiting for us. They were holding pitch forks and other things they could find which could cause harm. I frowned and whispered to Aedan.

"Carefull."

"We heard you were Wardens! You will not leave without having paid for the muder of our King!" Before we could even try to reason with them they attacked us. It confused me why they thought they had a chance against five people with real weapons and armor. For this reason and the fact that they were not really soldiers of any sort they died rather quickly. Morrigan laughed at them and with a cold glare walked further to the bridge. Up at the bridge I heard growling. It seemed familiar and I fastened my face to see if I was right. When we arrived I was in front of the group with my daggers ready to be used. Darkspawn were blocking the way for two Dwarves. I rushed into them followed by the rest of our group.

When the last of the small group were killed by Morrigan, I turned towards the older Dwarf.

"Thank you for your timely rescue!" he said with a large smile on his face. "My name is Bodahn and this is my son, Sandal." He turned to the younger Dwarf.

"Say hello boy."

"Hello!" he happily said.

"Pleased to meet you both. My name is Catherine and my brother here..." who now stood next to me. "... is Aedan." The dwarf nodded.

"You're not travellers by any chance, are you?"

"Well, we are, but... he's a Warden. I'm not quite sure if you want to travel with us?"

"Ah no. You will walk on dangerous roads. My boy and I shall clear up and continue then. Again, my thanks for the rescue, my Lady." The Dwarves continued to pack their things and we made our way across the bridge. There were no signs of Darkspawn anymore and everyone relaxed a bit again. Morrigan walked at the back and Dantos found it fun to cross her path, causing her to get more annoyed by the minute. Aedan walked in the front and searched for a place where we could stay for the night. How could he stay so strong? Leliana walked behind me and stayed silent so far. I glanced at Alistair who was walking next to me and noticed he was deeply in thoughts as well. I moved closer to Alistair and gently but briefly touched his arm.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?"

"You don't have to do that." he softly replied. "I know you didn't knew him as I did."

"That doesn't mean I don't mourn his loss."

"I...I should've handled things better I suppose. He said he came from Highever. I'd like to visit it and pay my respect to him once this is all over." I nodded.

"Maybe I'll go with you when you do." He looked at me and smiled.

"I think he'd like that."

"We'll stay here." Aedan said as he stopped. "Morrigan and I shall look for food. If the rest can set up the bedrolls and a fire?" he suggested as he took Morrigan on their search for food.

"Well at least we're temporarily rid of the bitch." Alistair said. I chuckled and he turned around.

"You don't agree?" he said with a grin.

"I agree that's the impression she gives to other people. I just met her, I don't know if that's really who she is."

"Hmm. Maybe. I still think she's a bitch." he mumbled.

"Come, let's look for dry wood for a fire." I said as I took Alistair's arm to join me. As we searched for wood I noticed Alistair glanced towards me every once in a while. One time he even caught me looking at him instead and he instantly blushed. When the sun started to make way for the moon and stars we walked back to the camp. Morrigan and Aedan were already back and we noticed we took too long with collecting the wood. Aedan rushed over to us impatiently and took the wood I gathered and started working on a fire. He seemed rushed to have one as soon as possible and Alistair dumped his pile next to Aedan without disturbing him any further.

"Next time we should take less time collecting wood." he whispered to me. I bend over to Alistair a little and looked him in his eyes.

"Or more time looking at each other when we're not occupied with collecting wood." I whispered back. I turned around and I checked if Leliana and Morrigan needed help preparing food. When they denied me access anywhere near them I walked back to my bedroll and called Dantos with me. He wagged his tail around like crazy and was happy that we all were back together.

When the fire was lit, Aedan sat next to me as Leliana took over to cook dinner.

"Cath. We need to talk about what we're going to do. I'm a Warden now. No matter how much I dislike the fact that our ways will part... we have to think about our duties. You know that." I stayed silent. I did not like the direction of this conversation already and he just started!

"Catherine." he said as he touched my arm. My focus stayed on Dantos. The faithful Mabari sat in front of me looking at Aedan. "You will have to run Highever if Fergus is not alive."

"We don't know that." I whispered.

"True, we don't. However, we cannot think everything will turn out all right and let Highever rot away in the hands of Howe."

"What do you want to do Aedan?" I said as I turned my head to look at my brother. "You want me to go back to Highever, say hello and let me being captured by the bastard who almost killed me? Just to get killed for sure that time? You know as well as I do that's not a great plan." He sighed and I saw him thinking.

"Maybe we should get you safe somewhere."

"Oh yes. Hide me away from the world and let me rot in my misery. Is that it, Aedan? Is that your best idea?" I didn't whisper anymore and the whole camp enjoyed our little chat.

"Do you want to hear my idea? I will help stop the Blight. We will be travelling often and nobody will think someone is actually stupid enough to put him, or in this case herself, in danger. Maybe I even get a chance to slaughter Howe if we visit Denerim." I viciously replied.

"Don't you get it? If you get killed there is absolutely nobody to run Highever! All our effort for absolutely nothing!"

"Get Morrigan to heal. Problem solved! You seem to like her anyway so you'll have a shot at persuading her." I said as my focus went back to Dantos.

"All right. You win, for now!" he said as he stood up. He went to get his dinner and not long after everybody in camp did. We discussed who would take first watch and I was relieved when I found out I could stay in my bed for the night. Relieved and absolutely not looking forward to it. As everybody slowly made their way to their bedroll I decded to clean up. Maybe I should get some rest. I was of no use if I would want to sleep by the time we got to Redcliffe. Or worse, before we would arrive there. Once I was done and as clean as I currently would be able to be, I stood up and lied down on my bedroll.

The feeling was quite welcome and it didn't take long for my sleep to take over.


	8. Trouble ahead

**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>_Note:_

_First of all, my thanks to Parliament of Ravens, TheGirlInTheBackground and RayneEthelwulf for adding this story to your alerts! I really do appreciate it!  
><em>

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Third, I just noticed how I cannot put a website on here, so that would make it harder to show my Catherine Cousland! Here it goes again, make sure to remove the spaces ;-) http:/ Lady-Elle. deviantart. com  
>It also took me a while to update, but there's quite a bit going on here so you'd have to forgive me.<em>

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

Chapter 8  
><strong>Trouble ahead<strong>

=Catherine=

_"Duncan!" I screamed the second the Darkspawn neatly removed his head. In slowmotion the head fell on the ground and it stared at me. I stared into the deep brown eyes which died right in front of me. The mouth slightly moved and I shook my head, but couldn't stop staring. I wanted to scream again, but something stopped me. Something held me back and I was pulled away from the head and the lifeless body. The Darkspawn grinned at me and slowly followed me and what held me. I wanted to scream once more, I struggled to try and release myself. The Darkspawn closed in on me and I was not released. The axe rose and my eyes widened as I looked at the shiney blades. I once again screamed, but it seemed too late._

"Catherine!" a man shouted. I turned my head from side to side and felt the softness of the pillow. It was warm. Better said, bloody hot! Something shook me and it was annoying.

"Catherine!" the man shouted again, now with more force behind his tone. I shot up and in an instant opened my eyes. I gasped for air and rolled out of my bedroll.

"Dear Maker." I softly forced out. The man sat next to me and it took me a while to realize it was Alistair. I looked at him and he seemed to be worried.

"I'm fine." I whispered while still gathering my thoughts.

"That, my dear lady, did not seem fine to me at all." he said as he walked off. When he came back he had gone to the pond nearby to soak a piece of cloth in the water. I wanted to take it from him, but instead he pushed away my hand and he put the cloth on my head, carefully whiping the sweat that had formed away.

"It's a surprise they're all still asleep. Or they're good at pretending..." he grinned. "Though your brother seems to have bad dreams as well." he said as he glanced towards my brother. He was frowning and not able to lie still as well.

"Thank you, Alistair. I'm all right now." He put the cloth away and looked at me.

"Alistair?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I woken you up."

"No worries. I was already awake. I had watch duty remember? Besides, it's not like I could have slept anyway."

"What do you mean? Is it the same as what Aedan is dreaming about?" Alistair nodded, but remained silent. It was obvious he was reluctant to talk about it.

"You were dreaming about Duncan, didn't you?"

"I wish it was a dream. It was more like a nightmare, but yes he was in it."

"What happened, Catherine? You know... talking about it does help. At least a bit."

"I... no. I'll be fine in time. Trust me. Thank you though." I said as I rose up to give him a brief hug.

"Get some more sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow." he got up as fast as he could and chased off. I smiled at his reaction to my hug and lied down again while looking at the stars. It felt strange sleeping underneath the dark sky instead of in a bed at home. I rolled on my side turning my back towards the fire where Alistair was headed. I wasn't looking forward to the long walk towards Redcliffe. In what condition would be find Arl Eamon? Would he give us the help we needed when if we managed to get him better?

.o0o.

The next morning I got up early. The night had not been kind to me. I had been trashing around all night. Despite not waking up I realized it too well. I packed my things and decided to clear up the camp as much as I could. The fire was still glowing. I was careful not to be too loud when I put it off. When the others started waking I awaited them. We were on our way towards Redcliffe not an hour later. I walked next to Aedan and cleared my throat.

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked. Aedan looked at me and then he looked at Alistair who shook his head.

"Nothing sis. Don't worry about it."

"I... What? You had a nightmare! I saw you trashing around! Don't lie to me." Aedan sighed.

"Look. As a Grey Warden I experience things you will not. Also, we're not allowed to tell others about it at all. The only thing that's worth telling and allowed as well is that we can sense Darkspawn. I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to me having secrets." he said. His eyes showed he wished he could tell me. I decided not to pester him and nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I hope you won't have nightmares again." He put his arm around me and pushed me against him for a hug.

"I know." he said. When Redcliffe was in sight, I cheered and fastened my pace. When I wanted to cross over the bridge to enter the village I heard Alistair yelling for me. When I stopped and looked back I saw he was running after me.

"Catherine. Wait, please."

"Why?" He looked at me with puppy eyes and nervously shifted on his feet.

"I have something to say before we go in." He took me aside and Aedan came standing with us. Alistair looked at him and sighed. I looked around and noticed Leliana, Dantos, Sten and Morrigan standing not too far away. They were close enough to hear it as well.

"Oh Alistair, I know I'm very cute and sweet and lovely, but it's very kind of you that you want to say it anyway." I joked.

"No. I... that's not..." Alistair started blushing and I chuckled.

"Do not torture our delicate Alistair will you sis?" Aedan said as he punched me on my arm. I faked the pain and continued.

"You do not think I'm very cute, sweet and lovely?" I said with a sad face.

"Oh Maker. This is going horrible wrong. That's not what I wanted to say. You are... I mean... I'll just ignore this and continue with what I actually wanted to say!"

"All right, what I really wanted to say... Do you remember how I told that Arl Eamon raised me?" Aedan and I both responded at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Oh it's annoying when you both do that." Alistair grinned. "Anyway, the reason why he did that... is because my father is King Maric." It remained silent for a moment and I wondered if I just heard that Alistair was actually royalty. Or maybe I didn't understand it? Aedan seemed to have caught my train of thoughts.

"So... You're a Prince?" he carefully asked.

"A bastard. And no, not the horrible kind, but the kind where the mother was not the Queen the King married to." he said just in time to stop Aedan from giving comments on the first part.

"Doesn't that make you the heir for the throne?"

"Maker, no! They made it quite clear that I would not belong there. I am just a commoner. Besides, I don't want it. I just thought you should know before we walk in there and someone else would want to drop the word to you both."

"So...You're a Prince? Somehow I find that very thrilling!" I said, finally having processed that I heard it correctly.

"Oh!" Alistair reacted surprised. "Did I actually found out something good about my birthright? Anyway let's go." Alistair didn't let me respond and made way towards the village. We all followed, but were stopped after the bridge by a young man. He looked afraid and eager for help. Somehow he thought we were that help. He was utterly surprised that we hadn't heard what was going on. He explained there was a threat. One they thought they wouldn't survive when it would come again. He told us a part of it, but wanted to take us to Bann Teagan. _The Arl's younger brother?_

While we were headed to the Chantry where most of the people would be, apart from those who would fight in the battle, he explained that creatures attacked the village at night. They were strong and the young man, who had introduced himself as Tomas, thought they wouldn't stand a chance anymore. Mostly due to lack of motivation. Lack of hope.

We walked into the Chantry and on the other side of the room I could see the Bann. He stood out from all those other people. Tomas guided us towards him and he presented us. The Bann smiled upon our sight and thanked Tomas for bringing us here. Aedan stood in front and Alistair and me both covered a side while the rest stood behind us.

"Greetings friends. My name is Teagan. Bann of Rainesfere and brother to the Arl." Alistair stepped forward and smiled. He must have known Bann Teagan too from his childhood.

"Bann Teagan? I remember you, though the last time we met I was a lot younger and covered in mud." he grinned.

"Alistair? By the Maker, it's you isn't it! You're alive! This is wonderful news." Bann Teagan said as his face turned into a grimace.

"Still alive yes. Not thanks to Teyrn Loghain." Alistair said, his mood changing as well. The Bann looked at me next.

"Indeed. Loghain would have us believe all Grey Wardens died along with my newphew."

"You don't believe Loghain's lies?" Aedan asked.

"What?" Bann Teagan asked, his face turning to disbelief. "That he pulled out all his men in order to save them? That Cailan risked everything in the name of glory? Hardly... It is an act of a desperate man."

"So you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible we have met? You seem very familiar."

"We might have known our father, Teyrn Cousland." I said. His reaction told me enough as everything fell in place.

"That's it. A pleasure to meet you indeed. Though I wish it was under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill." Bann Teagan started pacing around.

"No one has heard from the Castle in days." he continued. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Things... surged from the castle, but we drove them back. Many perished in the assault." I took a like at Aedan and he nodded.

"We can help you drive them back again tonight." I said.

"How pointless." Morrigan interfered. It was obvious she was not very willing to help others while we had our own problems to work out. "To help villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we have enough to contend with elsewhere." she said as she turned her back to us.

"Thank you! This means more to me than you can guess." Bann Teagan replied, ignoring our scarcely dressed mage companion. He turned to the young man who brought us here.

"Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post." The young man nodded and quickly walked out of the Chantry.

"There is much to do before nightfall. I appointed two men in charge of the defense. I suggest you speak to both of them."

"We will." Aedan said and we walked outside. I turned around to follow them and noticed how Bann Teagan kept his eye on us. At the door a young woman was crying her heart out, trying to be as silent as possible but unwillingly failed at it. We were staying around to help anyway, might as well help others while we're at it.

"Are you all right?" I carefully asked. She looked at me with her eyes which completely were red by all the crying.

"I... I'm sorry. I'll try to be more silent." She sobbed.

"No worries. What is wrong? Can we help?" She looked up again and her crying stopped. She wasn't quite sure what to say, but her face was relieved by my question.

"It's... my brother, Bevin. He ran away and I'm so scared he is not back before nightfall. We already lost mother. I cannot lose him as well." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We will look for your brother, all right?" The woman let out a small giggle and nodded. While she had her hands clamped together, praying we would succeed, we walked out of the Chantry.

"It's very kind of you wanting to help. I hope we find him. For her sake." Alistair said.

"I hope we do too." I said as I looked at him. "I know what it's like when you lose sight of a sibling." I continued as I made my way to our first stop. We would check with Murdock how he could use our help, then we would check Ser Perth and after that we could search for the brother of the young woman in the Chantry. It seemed an easy enough task before the battle of the coming night.


	9. Demons of Redcliffe

**A Rogue's Sparkle  
><strong>_Note:_

_First of all, things are still a bit crazy for me here, hence the late uploads of this story. Your patience is hereby rewarded with a chapter again however :-)_

_Second, I do not use a beta at this moment so please let me know if I make any mistakes in sentences/words etc. I do not wish for a beta unless he/she has the time to respond to me within a reasonable timeframe. Not that I think anyone will ask, but just so you know if you do wish to ask ;-)_

_Last but not least, I do not own anything of Dragon Age. It all belongs to Bioware. I only gave it a little twist of my own which I hope you'll like._

Chapter 9  
><strong>Demons of Redcliffe<strong>

As Aedan talked to Murdock to figure out what we could do to help him, I walked around searching for the little boy. I couldn't wait knowing his sister was in the Chantry worrying over him. I searched some houses at the dock and found one with an open door.

"Hello?" I carefully yelled into the house. I heard a door slam and walked into the little house when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" the man said. I looked at him and smiled.

"My dear prince…" I started to see him grimace. "… I am only trying to find the little boy who is lost."

"Seriously Cath, don't joke around like that. You know… about the prince thing. I will stay with you."

"I did hear something when I yelled hello." I said. I turned towards the room and stepped in again. The room was dark and only a candle placed in the next room lit it up slightly. There wasn't much of value in this house. We walked to the smaller room and I looked at the large closet placed against the wall. I heard something shifting within it and I carefully tried to open the door.

"Ah! Don't open it! Stay away! Get out!" the young voice yelled. I stepped away from the door and smiled.

"You have nothing to fear. Your sister sent me to find you." I softly said. I awaited his response and after a while I heard some trashing. He finally came out and dragged a long sword behind him. His eyes were filled with distrust.

"Really, she did?" I sat down on my knees in front of the young boy and looked at him.

"She's very worried about you, you know? You should go back to her. I'm sure she won't be mad."

"I can't. I want to protect her. These things already took our mother." he said. He looked down at he floor and his face was traced by a thin line of liquid. I reached out and put my fingers underneath his chin and made him look at me.

"You needn't worry. Me and my friends will help defend this village this evening all right? After that we will head in the castle to see if we can put a stop to this." I whispered. He started smiling and whiped away his tears.

"Really? You're helping us?" I nodded and sent him to his sister with a warning he should stay there to be safe. I stood still as the young boy ran out of the house, leaving us completely alone. I stared at the door and Alistair started moving. When he noticed I wasn't coming after him straight away he turned around.

"Are you all right?" he said. When I didn't gave a response he walked towards me. I looked at Alistair and noticed that he was very close to me. I started to get nervous all of the sudden en shifted around on my feet. I looked down and in my mind tried to find my words again.

"Catherine?" he whispered? I loved how he is saying my name. I looked up again and gave a small smile.

"I.. I feel for that boy." I whispered back. "He's too young to lose his mother." He came even closer and took me in a hug. It was slightly uncomfortable with all the armor between us, but I put my arms around him and put my head on his chest to hug him back. The hug didn't last long and Alistair quickly stepped back after letting me go again.

"I... hope you didn't.. mind that." he said with a small blush creeping up his cheeks. "You looked like you needed a hug, that's all. Come... Let's...go." he smiled and he turned around to leave the house. I walked out of the little house after Alistair and we started searching for the others. They were heading to this Murdock and I could see the man standing, or at least I assumed that was him. He looked rough and had dark hair and with his low rough voice he commanded the soldiers he had to gather their armor and weapons and test them.

So if they weren't here, maybe they went to search Ser Perth. Bann Teagan told us about him and I figured it would be the only place they could be. Alistair and I started to walk towards the mill where he should be stationed. On the way I saw an Inn and pulled on Alistair his arm to stop him. He turned around and looked at my hand on his arm. When he saw where my eyes were directed to he fully faced me and chuckled.

"My dear Lady. We are not going to get a drink. I'm fairly certain we can handle tonight on our own strength." he joked.

"Think you're funny?" I laughed at him. "We should let them know they have help. Maybe we can find soldiers for tonight as well? Think about it, we don't need drinks, but they've had this night after night..."

"I get your point." he simply said and we walked into the Inn. It was not very busy and the Inn felt as if it had died. Even the soldiers who were drinking in the corner were quiet. The rest consisted of an elven man, the waitress and a man behind the counter. I walked up to the soldiers and one of them bothered to look up.

"So.. this is your preperation for tonight?" I carefully asked. He frowned and looked back at his drink.

"What hope do we have left? If we have to die tonight, better die while being drunk. That way it doesn't seem so real either and Lloyd there wants to make a profit out of it. That bastard does not even hand out free drinks in a time like this!"

"Me and my friends will help defend the city tonight. Redcliffe has hope!" I said. The soldiers didn't bother to reply so I walked to the man called Lloyd. The man was huge and from the moment I walked in looked as grumpy as one could look. When I approached him he looked up and put his hands on the counter. A rather aggresive way to greet customers.

"Are you Lloyd?" I asked.

"I am. Who may you be." he said. His tone showing everything but interest.

"Are you charging these soldiers for their drinks?" I acted as if I was surprised. The man however, only started to look more annoyed.

"Of course I am! I'm already struggling as it is!"

"Don't you think it's good for moral if the militia get their drinks for free? Think about it. You will be praised for that!" The man went silent and started thinking about what I said. He then smiled briefly and turned to the soldiers.

"Men!" he yelled. "Drinks are for free for the militia!" He said as he raised up his arm. When the men started cheering he smiled again and turned to us.

"Anything else you want?" I shook my head and turned back. When we were outside I looked around.

"They wouldn't make it tonight if we didn't arrive." I said to Alistair.

"Their hopes were non excistent indeed. Hopefully we can get into the castle quick and see what is going on with Arl Eamon." I nodded and we walked towards the mill. It wouldn't surprise me if we missed Aedan and the rest due to our stop at the Inn, but nevertheless we went there. Apart from a few knights it was quiet. When I turned to Ser Perth he greeted us and told us that the party was going back to the Chantry, but would return when they were finished. Alistair and I decided to wait for them so I sat at the edge, facing Redcliffe Castle.

"The view is amazing. It is strange that something so evil is going on there." Alistair sat down next to me.

"This view is so fresh in my memory. Even if I had to stay away forever I'd know how Redcliffe would look like. It did not change a thing."

"So you grew up in the castle?"

"You could say that. Though I never slept in the actual castle. I slept in the hay near the dogs. I preferred it that way as well. The Arlessa was not very fond of my presence. It was she who made me leave Redcliffe and join the Chantry to become a Templar."

"Really? How could anyone not be fond of you!" I said with a smile.

"She was jealous and afraid I think. There were rumors that I was a bastard son of Arl Eamon and Isolde did not like that at all. She couldn't wait to get rid of me. You should have seen the look on her face when I was finally taken away. As if she had won a mighty battle." I lied down and stared at the clouds. There weren't many, but those which were there looked funny. I started to imagine what they looked like.

"She sounds horrible." Alistair chuckled and decided to lie down and look to the clouds as well. Suddenly a head appeared above us.

"Sister! What in the Maker's name are you doing?" he said after which he started laughing. "I have to say you both looked very cute together like that." I quickly stood up and punched Aedan on his arm.

"You have my thanks brother." I looked at him and when the grin was off his face I continued. "I assume you arranged everything for tonight?" He nodded.

"Yes. All we have to do now is wait. Though... you were having fun together anyway so we'll just leave again." I sighed and turned to Alistair. He quickly looked away and walked after Aedan. I stared at him while he practically ran after my brother and sighed.

The sun faded too fast and darkness set in over Redcliffe. The castle could barely been seen anymore and only a few torches kept a bit of light in the village. The Chantry was filled up with people. Everyone was scared and awaiting the end of the battle which hasn't started yet. It was surprisingly silent. Probably most people wanted to listen if they could hear the sounds of battle outside. I sat on a bench when my brother walked towards me. Leliana was right behind him. When I saw them both I smiled briefly.

Since the day she joined us, she had been near Aedan as much as she could. He didn't seem interested in her however, but enjoyed that he had someone all over him. Today was no different.

"What are doing?" he asked. I lifted my shoulders briefly as I looked at him.

"Nothing much. Just sitting I guess. Where are the others?"

"Morrigan is outside, waiting until the creatures arrive. Alistair went to Bann Teagan and he took your Mabari with him. Sten is at the door waiting until we start. That man is eager to do something. Did you notice that he did not smile once since we saved him from his cage back in Lothering? I didn't forget anyone did I?" Leliana let out a soft cough and smiled to Aedan.

"and Leliana is standing right next to me." he quickly added.

"Alistair must have a lot of questions and stories for Bann Teagan."

"I can only imagine yes." Suddenly the doors of the Chantry were opened and Morrigan came running towards us.

"Go outside if you wish to save the village." she told Aedan. We all stood up and ran outside. We could see a trail of dark magic and creatures coming towards the village. We rushed towards the mill to interrupt the main horde there. Ser Perth was already waiting eagerly for our help and the faces of the knights showed relief when we arrived.

"Thank the Maker you arrived when you did. For a little while I was scared you decided not to fight with us after all."

"We're not letting Redcliffe fall, Ser Perth." Aedan replied. We all lined up next to the knights and waited until the horde would arrive. Everyone was silent, but the tension was high. Nobody knew what to expect of the outcome of tonights battle. Despite the little hope we gave the soldiers, they were still shifting around at their feet from time to time.

The first creatures ran into us and we responded. The skeletons were tough to fight, but we managed to shatter them. The next few skeletons came fast after these died and surrounded us. It was hard to fight them off without any of us getting harmed. When too many skeletons surrounded us Morrigan shapeshifted to her spider form and attacked a large group of skeletons. She crushed them underneath the weight of the enormous form she now had. Her poison did its work and the webs immobilized skeletons long enough for us to kill them properly. We managed to survive like this until the waves stopped and we were all relieved to see they were not about to come anymore.

Our rest did not take long as a guard came up running to us, shouting something. When he stood in front of us he caught his breath before he could inform us that skeletons were attacking from the docks as well. The knights of Ser Perth would guard this section as our group ran with the guard towards the docks. When we arrived we saw a massacre. Aedan did not hesitate a second to rush in and help. We all ran after him and I yelled to Aedan to be carefull. He was a bit reckless and eager to get rid of these skeletons. I did not blame him as I wanted to help out as much as I could as well, but I feared he might let his guard down like this. As I thought it, it seemed to happen. Three skeletons appeared behind Aedan. One hit Aedan his head with the back of its weapon, while one other pierced his sword through Aedan. I screamed and rushed to Aedan. Tears threatened to come out, but I refused them. These things will NOT take my brother!


End file.
